


One Small Hitch

by sprstarinfrance



Series: One Small Hitch [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprstarinfrance/pseuds/sprstarinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver didn’t know what possessed him to try to pass his best friend’s little sister off as his fiancé, but his father kept talking about how the only regret he had in life wasn’t getting to meet the woman his son would finally settle down with, and Oliver had blurted out Felicity before he had a chance to second guess his actions. (based on the film One Small Hitch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to try this AU thing. I've never really written completely out cannon AU's before (just more on the cannon divergent side) so it might be a giant disaster, so bare with me. This is going to be pretty closely based on the movie One Small Hitch, which is like one of my favorite movies ever apparently, since I’ve only watched it like hundred times. 
> 
> Also, I should never post anything I haven't already finished, but whoops too late.

Of course he cheated on her.

 

Because that would just be Felicity’s luck, finally find a guy she could bring home for a wedding, and he’s been sleeping with his partner from his IT start up that he swore up and down was just a friend.

 

She was pretty sure what she had walked in on was not platonic in any form what so ever. Cooper’s tongue shoved down Isabel’s throat, and his hands missing somewhere under her skirt as they leaned up against his desk was definitely not platonic at all. 

 

Not only was it the end of an almost year long relationship, but it meant that she didn’t have a date for Moira and Walter’s wedding this weekend, and she was so looking forward to not being that one person everyone pitied for being perpetually single for once in her life. Especially when it came to her mother who had been beyond excited that Felicity ‘ _finally_ had a boyfriend’.

 

Felicity sighed, her mother’s disappointment would follow her around for the whole weekend like a storm cloud, and she was so not in the mood to deal with it. She logically knew her mother was proud of her in other arenas of her life, but it seemed like her mother was only focused on her settling down, and starting a family. Despite also knowing the reason was because Donna Merlyn was desperate for her children to be happy in the way she never was, after her husband Malcolm had took off shortly after Felicity’s third birthday, leaving her mother alone with two young children, a company she barely had idea of how to run, and a huge mess she had to clean up, it was still annoying.

 

She just wished her mom would put more of that focus on her older brother, Tommy, who was doing everything right, successful CEO of Merlyn Global, married to the love of his life, Laurel, with a baby on the way.

 

But no, it was Felicity who had graduated MIT at 19 and was only a few classes away from her PH.D. at 24, that was the disappointment _because she was single_.

 

Which was why she was having a full-blown out panic attack in a women’s bathroom in LAX.

 

“You can do this. “ She muttered as stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, smeared from where she had rubbed at it, which was probably not a good idea with her contacts still in. Her hair was pulled up in a hasty ponytail, strands sticking out everywhere that made her look like she had just escaped from an electric fence. She looked horrible, red nose and all, which would probably be another thing on the list of things for her mother to critique her over, starting with the fact she sorely needed a root touch up.

 

No wonder Cooper cheated on her, she was a walking disaster.

 

She didn’t know what was wrong with her, but she still loved him, and didn’t know why. It wasn’t like he was exactly prince charming. He thought a balanced meal was adding hot sauce to his ramen. And when he spent the night he had his head in his laptop, occasionally surfacing to get her inpute when there was some coding problem he couldn’t solve. When she decided it was finally time to get rid of the black and purple hair, because she wasn’t a teenage hacker anymore, and eventually she’d have to try to find some corporate job, and settled on blonde, he accused of her being a puppet.

 

But Felicity could still live on those moments when he’d grin at her after she figured out a software glitch he had been suck on weeks, and go, “Thanks, babe. You’re the best.” In hindsight she should have realized he was just using her for her body and brains.

 

Jesus, she had been such an schumck.

 

The door from one of the bathroom stalls opened and an older flight attendant glanced over at her, “You okay, sweetheart?”

 

“I always get a little emotional around my period,” Felicity lied, trying to brush away the new onslaught of tears on her face.

 

“Tell me about it,” The lady muttered as she washed her hands, “Try getting your cycle working a fourteen hour flight to Tokyo.” She looked back over at her as she pulled out a few paper towels out of the dispenser, drying her hands before pulling a bottle out of her purse and setting a pill in front of Felicity. “Why don’t you try one of these. Flight attendant’s best friend. In my business you have to smile, no matter what your hormones are doing.”

 

Then the lady left giving her a tight smile.

 

Felicity knew whatever that pill was it sure as hell wasn’t Midol.

 

“Oh screw it”, she muttered, as she dug a bottle of water out from her carry-on. Maybe the best way to get though this weekend was to be high off her ass.

 

* * *

 

He was going to bring Giselle, until he noticed the over abundance of wedding magazines in she had shoveled into her purse.

 

“It’s just something to read on the plane,” She muttered as she pressed her lips into the corner of his jaw, biting her way down his neck as she pushed him back in the couch.

 

“It’s only a three hour flight.”

 

“Well, we are going to a wedding.”

 

Oliver pulled himself up, pushing her off his lap, “My mom’s wedding, not ours.”

 

Giselle shrugged, distracting him by slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Woah, what did you think was happening here?” He muttered as he removed her hands from his chest.

 

“Baby, you are bringing me to your mother’s _wedding_ ,” Giselle had lingered too long on the word wedding for him not to know what she was hinting at.

 

He ended up taking a cab to the airport alone, grateful he had managed to escape that before he had brought her all the way to Starling City for the long weekend. He was still grateful as he slowly sipped a scotch he had brought from the airport bar, his flight having been delayed by several hours, catching the eye of the leggy brunette sitting on the other end.

 

Oliver had no intention of settling with Giselle; he had no intention of it going anything further then what it had been, five months of hooking up. The idea of getting married seemed ludicrous, and he was not sure why his mom had decided to go though it all again, after his parents’ divorce almost a decade ago. Walter was a nice enough guy, Oliver liked him, and he treated his mother well, but that didn’t mean she had to marry him.

 

The brunette had slid her way up to him, ordering another drink, but her eyes clearly trained on his. Oliver gestured to the bartender to add it to his tab, and she turned to him sending him a flirtatious smile, “I’m Helena.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

“You look familiar,” She murmured as she slid her hand up his arm, “Have I seen you somewhere before?”

 

“It’s quite possible,” He sent her one his patented playboy grins, the one that usually got him into the bed of any girl he wanted and judging by the way her hand was slowly making its way down his arm to his leg, it was working just fine.

 

“Are you an actor?”

 

“Nope, but I’ve been in the tabloids quiet a few times.”

 

He watched as she tried to place him, her hand moving closer as she figured it out.

 

“You’re a billionaire,” She grinned before wiggled her empty drink at him with her free hand, “So you could buy me another drink.”

 

“I am,” He matched her suggestive smile, “And I can definitely do that.”

 

“So where are you off too?” She asked casually, spinning her drink straw around her glass, and he answered despite the fact the conversion was irrelevant right now. They both already knew where this was going.

 

“Wedding.”

 

“Not yours I hope.”

 

“No,” He scoffed his early thoughts still floating around his head, “Definitely not mine.”

 

“You know there’s a hotel just around the corner.”

 

As he motioned to close out his tab, he noticed her out of the corner of his eye.

 

Tucked into a back table in the bar was Felicity, waving her hands around as she talked to a biker looking guy next to her. He almost didn’t recognize her at first, it had been a few years since he had last seen her, but it was definitely her, just minus the Goth gear, and with very blonde hair.

 

“You know her?” Helena interrupted.

 

“Uh, yeah,” He said back, not turning around as he continued to watch Felicity. The hair wasn’t only different thing about her, but he couldn’t figure it out. “She’s my best friends kid sister. We’re going to the same wedding.”

 

“Well…” Helena’s hand tightened around his thigh.

 

“Hmm?” He muttered, as he finally figured out what was up Felicity, as she nearly fell off the stool, thankfully the man next her caught her before she toppled off.

 

She was drunk.

 

 _Felicity Merlyn_ was drunk.

 

“I should probably check on her.”

 

“She’s a big girl, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Helena hissed next to him, but his mind was already made up, and judging by the way she let go of his leg, he had already lost his chance.

 

Oliver groaned as he got up, and crossed the room, Felicity’s eyes lighting up as she saw him. “Oliver!” She elbowed the man next her, “That’s Oliver.”

 

“Felicity.” He pressed his lips, trying not to be amused, but it was hard when she was around, drunk or not.

 

“Oh,” She gasped, “You’re big. Not big. I didn’t mean big. Not that you aren’t big, I just wouldn’t know that, because I’ve never that part of … I meant, tall. You are taller then last time I saw you. How did you get taller so quick?”

 

“You’re sitting.”

 

She glanced down at the chair, repeating him, “I’m sitting.”

 

“Felicity Megan Merlyn are you drunk?” He leaned closer her setting his hand on her shoulder, not fighting the grin this time.

 

“Pppffh, no.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, and she rolled them back in return.

 

“Okay, I took something.”

 

“What did you take?”

 

She shrugged too quickly, nearly falling out of the chair again.  “I have no idea.”

 

Oliver sighed, gliding her off the barstool, “Let me get you some water.”

 

It was going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all. Wtf. I was not expecting that kind of response at all. Thank you all so much! I'm sorry this took so long, I meant this to be done two days ago, but I get distracted very easily.

It only took twenty minutes but Oliver had finally managed to get her settled in some chairs by their gate, surrounded by the mountain of junk food she forced him to buy her. “Are you going to explain why you’re high?”

 

He still found that discovery unnerving, having known that Felicity Merlyn, despite all black she had worn for a decade, was a goody two shoes at heart, and he still remembered all the lectures she had given Tommy and him over the years, or at least until Tommy decided to be boring and got married, leaving him without a wingman.

 

“Nope,” Felicity shook her head repetitively, as she stuffed cheese curls into her mouth, “She was hot.”

 

Oliver squinted back at her, “Who was hot?”

 

She rolled her eyes back at him, “The girl at the bar. I’m sorry if I stopped you from getting laid.”

 

“No, your not.”

 

“No, I’m really not,” She muttered licking the cheese power off her fingers, “You have terrible taste in women.”

 

“You haven’t seen me in what, three years, how don’t you know I haven’t changed?”

 

She sent him an exasperated look, “Have you?”

 

“Nope,” He grinned back at her.

 

Felicity tsked him as she shoved more food in her mouth, “’Happened to whatsface?”

 

“I literally have no idea what you just said.”

 

She swallowed and spoke slowly as if he was the one who was currently on drugs not her, “Tommy said you were bringing a date, and judging by that girl basically giving you a hand job at the bar, you came alone. Ugh, came alone, I can believe I just said that. Stop laughing at me!”

 

Oliver held his hands up in defeat although he didn’t stop grinning much to her obvious annoyance, “She didn’t give me a hand job.”

 

“Oh please, I had a bet going with Dax, about how far up her hand was on your leg. I thought it was hovering near the crouch area, but he figured she had it all the way up in there, as in her giving you a hand job. ”

 

“Felicity, please stop saying hand job,” He muttered but she just merely shrugged, opening another bag of cheese curls, watching as they flew everywhere, before picking one off the seat and eating it. Oh, she was so going to pissed once she was sober, especially since he planned to tease her mercilessly about it for the rest of forever. “Wait who is Dax?”

 

“Dax? That’s the name I gave to the guy at the bar. He reminded me of that guy from that biker show, Anarchy Sons or whatever. You’ve seen that show right?” She kept going despite him shaking his head no. “He had a lot of tattoos. Tattoos are hot. I should sleep a guy who has tattoos. I bet the sex would be crazy intense and super…”

 

“I think you should drink some more water,” Oliver interrupted before that ramble got uncomfortable for everyone, especially him, and images it seemed to present.

 

“I would have given Dax a hand job,” She went on despite his bait, causing him to groan. “But he was married. Has a little girl, she is cutest little bubala I swear. He showed me a picture….”

 

‘ _Oh thank god’_ , he thought as she went on twenty-minute ramble about cute babies. He really didn’t need to know how she wanted to give anyone a hand job, and if you asked him, she shouldn’t even be allowed to say those words.

 

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!” She waved her hands in front of his face, and kept doing it long after she caught his attention.

 

“What?”

 

She blinked at him confused, “I forgot what I was going say.”

 

He sighed, “Felicity what happened?”

 

“I just had one of,” She made some gesture around her head, “One of those things when you forgot what you were thinking about.”

 

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about. I’ve known you your whole life, and I can count on less then one hand the amount of times you’ve been high or drunk. And one of those two of those times was because you _accidentally_ ate a pot brownie.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” She snapped throwing a bag of potato chips towards his head, or at least attempted to.

 

“Felicity,” He nearly growled, grabbing the next bag out of her hands, “I hate when people say that. How do you know I won’t?”

 

“Because you wouldn’t,” She said deciding to poke his chest instead, “My mom is constantly on my case. She’s basically a Jewish parakeet, only repeating a few choice phrases. Felicity, when are you going to get a boyfriend? Felicity, I don’t understand why you aren’t married yet. Felicity, Mimi Ackermann’s son single again. Felicity, Mrs. Rosenkranz brought her very handsome nephew to temple this week.  Never mind, the constant, Felicity why didn’t you wear that dress I bought you from Hookers-R-US? Felicity, I really wish you wouldn’t wear your hair that way. Felicity you always look so pale, why can’t you wear a little more color? Nothing else matters in her eyes.”

 

He tried to interrupt, to let her know he had more then a little experience in that area, but she was still poking him and rambling, “And I finally had a guy to bring home. A guy I had been dating for more then a few weeks. Almost a year and that never happens. And I find his fingers in someone else’s vagina. He told me that they were just partners, I guess he must have meant sex partners instead of business partners. I swear… Oh, god, I walked into my boyfriend giving someone else a hand job, he never gave me one. That is so unfair.”

 

Oliver couldn’t help wince for her, although he had a hard time wondering why anyone would cheat on her, “I’m sorry. Really, that guy is obviously an idiot.”

 

“But,” She glanced up him biting her lip, “What if that was best I was going to get, you know?”

 

“Okay,” He threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her to his side as much as he could, “That, I don’t believe for a second.”

 

She shrugged, “I know that logically… but right now, it just feels like the universe is ending.”

 

“I’m sorry. You don’t deserve any of that.”

 

“Oh, god, don’t tell Tommy any of this. I don’t know if you know this, but Tommy likes to think he’s the overprotective brother from hell, even if his attempts to hurt the guys that hurt me, end with his broken fingers.”

 

Oliver huffed, remembering once when Tommy tried to defend Oliver against Max Fuller, _“_ _You want to get to him? You've got to go through me. Wow, they are probably going to go through me.”_

 

That night ended with his bloody nose, and another reason on the already long list of reasons Laurel hated his guts.

 

“I promise I won’t tell your brother. I can’t promise I won’t punch the guy if I ever meet him though.”

 

She nudged his shoulder beaming, “I appreciate the gesture, but I already took care of him.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, “You took care of him?”

 

“Hmm,” She murmured slowly nuzzling into his side, “Not that I ‘took care of him, care of him’. Unfortunately he’s still alive. I just got his car impounded and may have called the cops about a suspicious….” Her words trailed off, and before he knew it she had fallen asleep.

 

He chuckled, pressing his mouth into her hair, “You’d already handled it better then anyone else would have.”

 

His phone rung, and Oliver winched for a second, hoping that it wouldn’t wake Felicity up, but it didn’t. So he shuffled her off his lap, gently pacing her head on the bench.

 

“Hello,” He mumbled after taking a few steps away from her.

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Dad?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone; something his normally brusque father was never known for, especially with Oliver, it was always straight to business, usually staring in the disappointment department.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Of course it is. I just thought you’d be in Starling by now. There was something I wanted to speak to you about.”

 

“My flight was delayed….” Oliver started pacing, there was something in his father’s tone that worried him, he sounded worse then the night he told Oliver he was moving out of the mansion. “Are you sure everything alright?”

 

“I didn’t want to do this over the phone, son.”

 

“Okay, dad, now you’re scaring me,” He paused, nearly tripping over a suitcase on the floor.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything, because at first the chemo had been working….”

 

“Chemo?” Oliver cut him off, trying to ignore the weight in his chest, because whatever his father was saying, it couldn’t be what he was saying, snapping, “You aren’t dying. Dad, please…”

 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to tell you this way.”

 

Oliver slammed his eyes closed, grabbing on the wall next to him. “No, options. You have to have options.”

 

The voice on the other end was soft, and he knew his father had already had conceded to it, and that idea had been more frightening then the idea of his father dying, “I’m past that point, at most six months. It’s happening, I can’t change anything. I just wished I had had a few less regrets in life. Your mother… “

 

He didn’t need to see Robert Queen’s face at the moment, because the sound of the lament in his voice, as he was fighting to get the words out, told Oliver more then he needed to know. 

 

“I failed her Oliver. She gave me everything, and I betrayed her every chance I got. Losing her will forever be the single worse mistake of my life. Not that I’m not happy for her Oliver, she deserves this marriage, to a man who will never falter in devotion, not just to your mother, but to you and Thea as well. I know Walter will be there to glide Thea not only down the aisle one day, but whatever path in life she chooses. Not that I really worry about her. Thea is best of us, she always manages to get back on her feet no matter how many times someone tries to throw her off the horse. Oliver, I’m worried about you.”

 

“Dad, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m worried…” He tried, but he couldn’t get the words out, the lump making it hard to even to just breathe.

 

“But I do. I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I made in life. I had hoped one day, you’d settle down, and marry the kind of woman your mother is. To find that partner in life, the one that will change your entire universe. And the fact I won’t be there to see you be a better man then I ever was… That’s the biggest regret I can ever have. I’m sorry I’ll never meet her.”

 

Oliver knew he had spent twenty-nine years disappointing his father, years of getting kicked out of school, crashing cars, ending up in jail and he wished, more then he ever in the past, that he could make his father proud of him just once.

 

He didn’t know why but he glanced over at Felicity, still asleep and curled into a ball around her mountain of junk food, “Dad, what if you already had?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. I ended up getting distracted by Oliver Queen gifs on tumblr for a few days, and then I spent the other days... getting distracted by olicity gifs.... I've been trying to get a new chapter up within a week of the last, but so far I'm failing by a day. 
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, I'm there occasionally with the same name (sprstarinfrance). Feel free to send me messages, or to yell at me for taking so long... actually don't do that, because I'll be a troll and take more time. But maybe I'll post sneak peaks or something.
> 
> No Tommy this chapter (or the next), but Dig makes brief appearance!
> 
> Also, my idea of beta-ing this is reading it over and over again, (which I still do, I'm constantly fixing things) so thanks for those who pointed out any errors. 
> 
> Again, I can't take credit for the plot, and for the most point I'm following the film. But the beauty of this is that I can expand on things in the future, can change major details, or write a completely different ending. We will see. I'm kind of writing this as I go. (I really need to finish things before I post them).

It felt like she had been run over.

 

Not opening her eyes she groaned and further burrowed her head into the pillow, trying to ignore the buzzing in her ears. The pillow moved slightly causing her to still, eyes flying open.

 

That was not a pillow.

 

No, it was someone’s arm, someone’s very firm bicep, which she had probably been drooling on. Which would have been embarrassing enough had she not suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was and how she got there. The last thing she could remember clearly was crying in the bathroom and…

 

“Hey, I got you. Breathe, Felicity.”

 

She recognized that voice, and very slowly she turned to him, wishing she had actually been run over, “Oliver.”

 

Why hadn’t it been a stranger? The only whole thing would have less mortifying had it not been someone she had know her whole life. Or someone she hadn’t had a stupid crush on when she was in high school. And she so didn’t want to know what she looked like. Was her mascara still running down her face? Oh, her hair…

 

He had his hands on her shoulders, and admittedly it did calm her down a little. “You’re on the plane on the way to my mom’s wedding, remember?”

 

Right, on the plane to his mother’s wedding. Where her mother would be. Alone. Without a date. Because her stupid boyfriend cheated on her.

 

“Are you okay? Whatever you took sure did a number on you.” He chuckled to her continued humiliation, “I could tease you about what you said, but I’m going to be a gentlemen.”

 

“Oh no,” She winced remembering her awesome decision to take a pill someone gave her in a bathroom because clearly that was a super brilliant idea. The details from the last few hours still seemed hazy, but she could remember some things. “Hand jobs? Please tell me I didn’t…”

 

“You didn’t do anything. You just said the word a lot,” He muttered uncomfortable, “Way too many times. And then ate a lot of junk food, and ranted about your mother and your ex.”

 

“Awesome. Great,” Because airing all her dirty laundry to Oliver Queen when she was high was just so fracking great. All she could picture was everyone as they stared at her in pity after this latest incident. She didn’t know why she wasn’t used to it yet, you’d think after 24 years of almost constant singledom she would have been used to those looks. Oh, and her mother…

 

“Hey,” He murmured as if he somehow reading her thoughts, “I promise I won’t tell anyone anything. Especially Tommy.”

 

“The hell you won’t, just because I haven’t seen you in three years doesn’t mean I can’t find out what you’ve been up to. If it’s on the internet I can find it. Nevermind the other 21 years, for instance that a D in 10th grade Algebra you paid me off to raise to a C.”

 

He raised his eyebrows to that, the corners of his mouth tugging up a bit, “Are you blackmailing me?”

_“Attention passengers…”_

 

As the captain announced the arrival to Starling City, she watched his face change as if he was dreading the landing.

 

“What is with the broody face?”

 

“I don’t have broody face.”

 

She tilted her head not believing that for a second, and he sighed in return as he slammed his eyes shut.

 

“My dad’s dying. He’s got cancer.”

 

The air left her lungs for a second.

 

Robert Queen had always treated her and Tommy like they were members of the family, bringing them along for family vacations, and inviting them over for every holiday, even Christmas despite that they were Jewish.

 

For Tommy that been taking him fishing, teaching him to drive, taking him out for his first beer, and even bailing him out of jail a few times, for her it had been listening to her ramble about technology when no one else would and return trying to convince her to work for QC, letting her tag along when they went college touring for Oliver, showing up at all of her S.T.E.M. fairs when her mother couldn’t make it, and doing everything he could to help her get to M.I.T.   

 

He was the closest thing she had to a father, and in her mind growing up she had pretended he was. Not that she pretended Oliver was her brother, because she wasn’t a Lannister. And no. Just no.

 

But if this was how she felt, she could only imagine what Oliver was going through, “I’m so sorry.”

 

He didn’t say anything for a while as he rubbed his fingers against his closed eyes, “I got the call you when you were sleeping. He wasn’t even going to tell me until we got to Starling, but I pushed the matter. And he kept going about all his regrets and how he didn’t want me to be like him. And I…”

 

There was nothing she could say to make this better at all, so she offered him a comforting smile as his voice cracked, grabbing his hands on instinct, holding them tight until they landed in Starling City.

  

* * *

  

Oliver pressed his lips together as they met John Diggle at the arrivals gate, snatching the ‘ **Lovebirds** ’ sign John was holding with a smug grin tossing it into a trashcan, before Felicity, who was digging though her carry-on and not paying any attention, had a chance to see it.

 

“I’ll explain later. Not another word.”

 

John only raised his eyebrows, but the amusement was evident in his voice, “Whatever you say boss.”

 

Despite the fact John hadn’t been employed as his bodyguard in over seven years, they had remained close. They had a bond that defined logic. John Diggle was a former solider who had served three tours in Afghanistan, and Oliver had been a rich playboy brat, who had handled his parent’s divorce at the end of bottle, while spending several nights a week in jail.

 

While Oliver was pushing everyone away, John had been the only person that seemed to get though his thick skull. It wasn’t an instant friendship, the two had hated each other for years before they had found common ground, but in the end John was the one person in the world Oliver could trust with a hundred percent certainty, with his life, and more important, the only person in his life, well, besides Felicity, who no reservations about calling him out on his bullshit.

 

However, Oliver was still surprised he was here. Although still employed by Oliver’s father, it was a boring desk job at QC that Oliver knew John hated with a passion, but only did because he wanted to spend more time with his daughter.

 

Before the man even had a chance to breath Felicity had flung herself into his arms, “John!”

 

“Felicity, it’s always good to see you. How’s the dissertation going?”

 

Of course Felicity got a genuine smile out of him, she had always had the affect on people, and Oliver had always envied it.

 

“It’s going as well as any other two hundred page disaster.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

She pursed her lips, “It is. Do you want to read it and find out?”

 

“A two hundred paper on technology stuff I wouldn’t understand? No offense, but hell no.”

 

Felicity sighed, fiddling with her phone, “It was worth a shot. Are you here to pick up Oliver? Do you mind dropping me off my mom’s? Although that is the last place on the planet I ever want to be…”

 

John shook his head glancing over in Oliver’s direction, and Oliver in return sent him a warning stare, “Aren’t you guys both going to the mansion?”

 

“Why would I go to the … what the hell?” She nearly dropped her phone, before glancing up at Oliver with a puzzling look on her face, “Why is your sister texting me congratulating us? And why is my mother asking me why I never told her? My brother … I’m sorry, but why does everyone think we are engaged?”

 

Oliver didn’t know what possessed him to try to pass his best friend’s little sister off as his fiancé, but his father kept talking about how the only regret he had in life wasn’t getting to met the woman his son would finally settle down with, and Oliver had blurted out Felicity before he had a chance to second guess his actions.

 

He had just figured he would come up with some sort of plan before they got to Starling City. In his defense, he had told his dad they were keeping it quiet, not to tell the entire city, so he thought he had some time, but judging by the way Felicity was drilling a hole into his forehead, he had officially ran out of it. “I … I had no idea this would happen. I just thought….”

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen!”

 

He winced, “Felicity, let me explain…”

 

“I need my inhaler,” She muttered as she breathed heavily. He tried to grab her arm but she shrugged out of his grip.

 

“You’re not asthmatic.”

 

“Don’t tell me what I am or am not!”

 

Oliver was about to open his mouth, but John stopped them both. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re starting to get a crowd.”

 

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver, dragging him to the nearest enclosed place, which happened to be a women’s bathroom. He started pacing, and she only let him have a few minutes before snapping, “So?”

 

“I told you my dad was dying.”

 

She was still steaming over with anger, but her eyes softened, “I know, but that still doesn’t explain why everyone think we are engaged.”

 

“I may have implied it.”

 

“What?!”

 

He shut his eyes swallowing hard. It had seemed so simple when he said it, probably because he was more focused on the part where his dad was proud of him, not the part that was lying about being engaged. “I just, wanted to make him happy. And I don’t know why I said it, but Felicity, he was overjoyed. I don’t think he’s ever been as proud of me as he had been of us being engaged. He’s always loved you.”

 

She sighed breathing deeply again, “As sweet as that is, you still…” Oliver didn’t know how she knew what he was thinking before he said it, “No! No.”

 

“I need a girl Wednesday.”

 

“It’s Friday! And I don’t understand what a movie about divorced journalists have to do with us!” She paused gesturing wildly between them. “Not us! Because there is no us, despite what our families think. I am not marrying you!”

 

“Wooha! No one said anything about marriage!”

 

“You did! You know when you told everyone that we were engaged. Marriage kind of goes hand and hand with that!”

 

“Felicity, please," He pleaded, "Just for the weekend. We go back to LA, and you’ll break up with me, because honestly with my track record no one would find it surprising. It’s my dad’s dying wish."

 

She didn’t answer, opening her purse, and slamming things on the sink counter.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked carefully, not that it helped in way.

 

“What do you think I’m doing? Apparently I’m going to my engagement party. Probably shouldn’t look like an electrified cat in front of the in-laws!”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

He was only met with a glare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm at over 500 kudos already? Eeee! Thanks guys!
> 
> Second, A day early? (Ish). 
> 
> This chapter was both really easy, and really hard to write... Moira is a difficult person to pin down, but John comes easy. I had intended to have the party just be one chapter but it quite work that way, so it got split up. 
> 
> And no Tommy yet, but we have Felicity's disapproving sister-in-law. (And Donna Smoak soon). Sara will make her appearance in a few chapters, along with Thea. Roy will pop up sometime. And I think I've figured out how to add Ray, Barry, Iris, McKenna, and Caitlin cameos. I just haven't figured how to add Lance in. I just know I can't not let him have one snarky one-liner. (And poor Cisco. I literally no idea how to add him, he might be a casualty of this story). 
> 
> As, always I'm on tumblr (sprstarinfrance), follow for bitching, winning, and other nonsense.

“You can stop with the judgy eyes. I can still see them even with my back turned.” Felicity muttered, as she slowly turned around to John’s raised eyebrows, and crossed arms. She had been left alone with him after Oliver… she didn’t actually know what he was doing, not that she really cared at the moment. She was beyond angry with him, and was planning on staying that way for a while.

 

John snorted in return, “You make me sound so predictable. “

 

She tilted her head, pursing her lips together, “After that month freshman year, when we were basically living together, I think we got to know each other way too well.” Felicity paused because that came out so wrong, “Not like that! Because you’re married, I was underage, and I have never seen you that way, like at all, despite the fact you’re built like a tree…”

 

He had only been there for her protection after that creepy lacrosse guy wouldn’t leave her alone. What the hell was wrong with her?

 

Thankfully he interrupted, “Felicity, I know you meant. I’m just worried. I know Oliver, and I know these sort of things never turn out well.”

 

“It’s okay. Sure I may have had a tiny crush on him when I was like twelve, but that was ages ago. I’m not going to fall in love with him or anything.”

 

John didn’t look he believed her, “I never said anything about falling in love. I meant deceiving your friends and family into a giant lie that will only keep growing. But by all means, lets go back to…”

 

“Nope!” Felicity cut him off, not wanting to get into that can of nonexistent worms, “You’re right. Lying to friends and family, bad idea. Really terrible idea.”

 

He sighed while rolling his eyes, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“No one is going to get hurt!” Felicity coughed trying to change the subject and if there was one thing she could always distract John with, it was his daughter, “So how is the bubala? I want to see pictures.”

 

“I sent you a ton last week, she hasn’t changed…. I not an idiot, I know you’re changing the subject,” He narrowed in on her.

 

“Okay, I’m changing the subject, but still, you have any pictures?”

 

He took the bait, while handing his phone over her, “I don’t know if I should let her near you, I’m afraid you’re going to squeeze her to death.”

 

“You make me sound like my bubbe. I haven’t tried to pinch her cheeks yet.”

 

“You know, Lyla and I have a bet on how long it will take you do that. I’m thinking of phoning up your brother to give him a heads up that you might try to steal his kid and never give him back.” John grinned back in the face of what she thought was her most intimidating stare.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Sorry!” Oliver jogged back to them, waving his phone. “That was Speedy. My dad may have blown this up and she more then willing helped him,” He added the last bit with some obvious annoyance, not that Felicity blamed him. Thea was notorious for going overboard.

 

Wait, what?

 

Felicity raised her eyebrows, “Define blown up?”

 

“It just isn’t a family thing. It’s leveling on a full Starling City event,” He winced, “I’m sorry. I really thought he’d keep it quiet.”

 

She breathed deeply as closed her eyes, trying to ignore the worried glances John and Oliver were obviously giving her. If she had been a normal person she would have turned around, booked a ticket back to LA, retreated to her apartment with Netflix, and let Oliver deal with the mess he created.

 

But after everything Robert had done for her and Tommy, she felt like she at least owed him something, and if being engaged to his son for a weekend would make him happy, she could manage it right?

 

At the very least her mother would be off her case, and it would be three glorious days where she wasn’t being pestered about being single.

 

“I’m fine,” She finally muttered, ignoring the concerned looks they were both sending her, especially John. “Let it alone.”

 

John just threw up his hands, “I’m just the driver.”

 

Felicity bit her tongue to prevent her from saying something sarcastic back. John was a lot of things, but ‘just the driver’ was not one of them. She also fought back from commenting on the angry stare he sent Oliver, as they followed John to the car.

 

The ride had been quiet for the most part, until she remembered one very important thing.

 

“We need a story.” Oliver sent her a blank look, “A story? When people ask about how it happened?”

 

“We’ll just keep simple. We ran into each other. We started dating. I asked, and you said yes.”

 

“Wow. So romantic, I wondered why I would even considering saying yes to that.”

 

He just rolled his eyes, “We’re here. You got time for a better story?”

 

Felicity tried to think of something, but John was already opening her door.  “You coming?” She asked him hopefully, thinking she might stand some sort of chance of getting through the night if she had at least one friend in her corner, but he shook his head.

 

“Stuffy rich people parties? Not really my thing. But if you get a break from being a fake fiancé, stop by, okay? I might even let you hold my baby.”

 

“You okay?” She asked Oliver, who had gotten really quiet grabbing his arm.

 

“Hmm,” He muttered back distracted, so she just followed him into the mansion.

 

“Felicity!” Robert’s voice had practically bounced off the walls, “Oliver, you don’t mind if I steal her for a second? I want to introduce her to a few people.”

 

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, even as he tried to disguise it with one his patented fake smiles. As long as she had known him, Oliver had always had some dad complex he could never get over, and she knew that fact that he barely even greeted him had to be killing Oliver.

 

“Of, course. I’ll catch up later.”

 

Before she had a chance to do, well anything, he had already stalked off, and she was being led towards Walter and several members of the QC board.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver’s glaze caught Laurel who had shot him a pointed look. He mentally groaned, knowing there was no way he could avoid a conversion with her, despite the countless times he had tried. She was his best friend’s wife, the ex-girlfriend he had cheated on with her sister, so they were never going to get past the passive aggressive stage, which had made any conversion between the two terribly awkward, and always borderline hostile on her side.

 

“No, Tommy then?” He asked as he made his way to where she was sitting on a couch away from the rest of the group, her hands resting on her expanding belly, which had seemed to have popped even more since the last time he had seen her a few weeks ago.

 

“We both thought was best if he calmed down before he tried to talk to you. Can’t really blame him, when the first person that should be telling him that you are engaged to his sister, is you, and not Thea’s miscreant boyfriend. “

 

Oliver gritted his teeth, as he tired to force himself to smile, “Well, you’re clearly glowing. You guys must be excited.”

 

“Stop trying to flatter me Ollie, I’m not happy with you either. The only difference between Tommy and I is that I’m not planning on breaking your face.”

 

“Laurel, I promise you, this isn’t what it seems like.”

 

She intensified her glare, “So you’re not suddenly engaged to his sister completely out of nowhere? You know what he’s thinking.” One of her hands moved off her stomach to point back at it.

 

“What?! Felicity’s not… I didn’t… she’s not pregnant. I didn’t get her pregnant. I promise.”

 

“So what? You just woke up yesterday and realized that you were going to give up the hedonistic lifestyle, and that you wanted to settle down with Felicity. Felicity! Jesus Ollie, we just saw you three weeks ago, and that girl whose ass you were groping at the time? Sure as hell wasn’t Felicity’s. So I don’t know of any other explanation for any of this.”

 

“There is an explanation… I just can’t give it you right now.”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes clearly refusing to give him even the slightest room for argument, “I see Moira invited the Bowen’s. It’s probably the first time you’ve done anything to remotely show up Carter, I’d go over there and brag.”

 

It was an open invitation for him to leave her alone, which he took, although he wasn’t in the mood to talk that asshat about his stupid book, or possible daytime talk show. He tried to seek out Felicity, but found her in a conversion with his father and Walter, eyes wide, and gesturing about something, clearly in her element, with his father beaming at whatever she was saying, so he left her alone siding up to the bar, downing a scotch, before ordering another.  

 

“Oliver.”

 

He turned around, his false smile already firmly in place, to his mother, and Carter’s mother, Janice, “Mom. Mrs. Bowen, it’s nice to see you.”

 

“I was just starting to congratulate your mother. An engagement and wedding in the same weekend, you must be over the moon, Moira.”

 

“It’s exciting, that’s for sure.”

 

He didn’t know what do with his mother’s tone, because she didn’t sound excited at all, not that Janice had picked up on it. Not that Oliver was really surprised by it.  

 

“If only Carter would speed it up. He’s so successful, I find it hard to believe there aren’t girls lining up around the block.”

 

“He’d have to stop being a giant douche before anyone would want to marry him.” Oliver muttered, as he scoffed behind his glass, not quiet enough that his mother didn’t hear it and sent him a warning look.

 

“I wouldn’t worry, Janice. I’m sure we’ll be at his engagement one of these days.”

 

“I’ll let you two get back to your guests. We’ll see you at the wedding on Sunday.”

 

“When your father called me with the news, I thought he was joking at first,” Moira spoke up after Janice had walked away, her voice not cold, but still a little detached. “I wasn’t aware you and Felicity were that close.”

 

She had her eyebrows raised just in the right manner, and he almost felt like confessing right there, but managed to grin back at her hoping he was convincing enough, “We ran into each other in LA and it just evolved. It was quick, but when you know, you know right?”

 

His mother seemed a little hesitant at his words, but thankfully she didn’t linger on them. “I haven’t seen him this excited about anything in years.” She smiled wistfully in his father’s direction, before turning on Oliver, “I’m not sure why you decided to keep it a secret.”

 

He scoffed, spinning his scotch, “Not sure she’d change her mind, really.” It wasn’t a complete lie, really. He was still a little surprise she had actually agreed to all of this. “You know my reputation and all.”

 

“Felicity is one those girls every mother dreads for their son.” Moira started, and before Oliver had to chance to object, she held up her hand, “She’s not the type of a woman I can control.  It means that I have to let my baby boy go.”

 

“Mom…”

 

This hadn’t been a part of the plan he was expecting. He had been waiting for the lecture, and cold shoulder that came with every girl he tried to bring home over the years, but it looked like she was okay with it.  Which was a little confusing, he didn’t think his mother had actually liked Felicity, while she had never been outwardly rude; she had never really been very welcoming either. Not in the same way she had been with Tommy.

 

Before he could response, she had grabbed his free hand, “I was really worried that when you did get married, it would be some random girl you met in Vegas. But… “ She trailed off, and Oliver squinted because she seemed almost pensive.  “You know Walter’s niece was supposed to be a bridesmaid, but couldn’t make it. I should ask if Felicity could stand in, it shouldn’t take too much time to take the dress in.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Oliver… I… err, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. ” They both turned around to Felicity. “Um hi, Mrs. Queen….errr the future Mrs. Steel….” She babbled nervously, while he tried to fight the amused smile that was threatening to take over his face.

 

“Moira is fine. You’re officially part of the family now. No need to be so formal.”

 

“Right… Moira,” Felicity trailed off, clearly uncomfortable, like he had been, with his mother’s strangely hospitable mood today.

 

“So Felicity, I was just speaking to Oliver…” But before his mother had a chance to finish there was a screech from the entryway causing everyone in the room to quiet.

 

“Frack!” Felicity loudly groaned slowly sliding around him as if she was using him as a shield. “She’s here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: Excuses. Stress over this interview for a promotion at work (I didn't get it btw, kind of disappointed, but my friend got the job, so I got to suck it up and not act like a petty bitch). Ants. Okay, that isn't an excuse, I just don't like them, and they are everywhere in my house. Ugh. Go away. Then the chapter refused to be written for a week, and I was so going to post this on Saturday, but I've been sick. Awesome.
> 
> Two: sort of a story note, I suppose. One of the major problems with posting something as you write it, is that you sometimes come up with plots after the fact. Not completely after the fact, I've been toying with it for awhile. I just couldn't write trust fund brat Felicity, not that she'd be a brat with a trust fund, she'd use it wisely, but I couldn't write her as someone who has grown up that way. I really felt like making Malcolm a bigger villain somehow. Not that I have plans for him to be in this story at all, it just changes how Tommy grew up a bit. None of that makes any sense, but I think you'll figure it out in this chapter. And someone did ask me their backstory, and I think this is a bit of it. 
> 
> Three, this is a slow burn, so bare with me. I have most of it mapped out, and they will get there.... eventually. 
> 
> Four, I'll post two of my favorite quotes so far from the next chapter at the end as an apology. (You can guess who said them, but I think it's pretty obvious). So thanks for reading this even though I suck. I'm aiming for another update within a week. 
> 
> EDITED: Apparently I know like zero things about how carats actually work. (I was like "isn't two carats like an average ring? and the girl I work with spent me a look like I was crazy, and was like, "No. Like a half a carat.") Whoops! Next time I won't google 'rich people engagement rings'. I'm in a lazy, I'm not going to fix it mood, so sorry?!
> 
> Tumblr: sprstarinfrance
> 
> And that was super long, sorry!

Felicity didn’t know what she was expecting really. For her mother to not act like, well, her mother? But that had never stopped her from wishing she could bury herself in a hole.

 

It was everything really, her mother flirting with any attractive male that crossed her path (Thea’s poor Roy was probably still traumatized from that one time they had left him alone with Donna), to the fact her mother still dressed as if she hadn’t left Vegas (which had been thirty some years ago).

 

Her same mother, who while running a company, had refused to even think about wearing a pantsuit or anything more conservative, the idea actually seemed akin to torture. The idea that Donna Merlyn got her contracts in ways then her charm came pretty quickly after, (especially given the bankruptcy and all the debt) despite the fact Felicity knew her mother had gone on less then three dates since her father left (instead focusing all her energy on trying to micromanage her daughter’s love life).

 

What Donna had worn to the party was no exception, a tight powder blue dress that basically pushed her breasts into her chin (she knew never to underestimate the power of her mother’s push up bras), and heels so high that Felicity was still marveling on how she had managed to bolt across the room so fast.

 

“Oh, baby, I’m so happy for you!” Donna had all but screamed, managing to barrel though Felicity’s Oliver barrier, probably because the traitor had stepped away. She was almost instantly cocooned like her mother was a black widow spider. “ Engaged to Oliver Queen.” Donna breathed out, “Oliver Queen.”

 

“Hi, Mrs. Merlyn.”

 

Felicity didn’t stop the eye roll at her mother who looked over at Oliver in awe, like she was just meeting him for the first time, not that she hadn’t know him for most of his life.  

 

“Call me Donna!” She smiled back at him, grabbing his bicep in the process. “I am after all your mother-in-law.”

 

“Mom!” Felicity hissed pulling Donna’s hands off of Oliver, because who knew where they were going to wander next, trying to distract her.  “Have you talked to Tommy?”

 

“Tommy?” Donna mumbled back distractedly.

 

“Yes, Tommy. Your son Tommy? Remember him?” Not that her mother being oblivious to her brother was surprising, she was too busy ruining her daughter’s life most days to remember she had another child.

 

“He’s not here?”

 

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen him,” Moira interjected, and Felicity winced her eyes closed. She had forgotten Moira was there, but of course there always had to be more witnesses to her humiliation.

 

“I ran into Laurel. He didn’t come,” Oliver muttered, almost looking sort of guilty when Felicity glanced over at him. She hadn’t thought of Tommy’s wrath when she agreed to help him, and knowing Tommy he was probably fuming.

 

She also knew Tommy could hold a grudge. He was still pissed off at Carter Bowen for trying to hold him and Oliver up on assault charges their senior year of high school, and that was like eleven years ago. She didn’t really know what happened, and why they started a fight with Carter in the first place, because they refused to talk about it, but thankfully Tommy looked like he had been the victim, and Oliver was defending him, so the case got dropped (although she was thinking the Queen’s lawyers had something to do with that).

 

Felicity hoped that Tommy would at least let them talk before he started throwing his fists around, mainly because he’d probably hurt himself more then he ever could hurt Oliver. (For some reason Tommy didn’t find her Hanukkah boxing lessons gift very funny every year).

 

Donna gasped interrupting Felicity’s thoughts, “Where is your ring?”

 

“My ring?” Felicity repeated confused by her mother’s hysterics, “What ring?”

 

Her mother grabbed her left hand holding it up, “Your engagement ring? Did you lose it already? That’s not a good sign. You know Mimi told me her daughter lost her ring, and then all these bad things started happening, like first she lost her job and …”

 

Felicity shot Oliver a panicked look as her mother kept babbling, and judging by his complete blank stare he had clearly forgotten about that detail too. Not surprising coming from Mr. ‘I asked. You said yes.’

 

Oliver still wasn’t speaking, and everyone was looking at her at as if she should have the answer. “I… I didn’t want one?”

 

Donna tilted her head staring Felicity down, “Baby, you are terrible liar. What’s going on?”

 

“I…” She shot Oliver another look, but he just stared back at her like a deer caught in the headlights, and she stomped on his foot hoping to snap him out of it.

 

Not that his stammering under the pressure of their mothers’ glances was helping her any, “She… I… and we decided to not…”

 

“We were planning on picking something out of the vault this weekend.” Robert clamped his hand onto Oliver shoulder, seeming to appear out of nowhere. “Right, Oliver?”

 

Oliver smiled back tensely, enough that it convinced Donna, but Felicity saw right though it. “Absolutely.”

 

“Didn’t your mother leave a few pieces for Oliver?” Moira turned to Robert, also thankfully not picking up on Oliver’s discomfort, “I vaguely remember a princess cut diamond? How many carats was that again? 15?”

 

“15?” Donna whispered so loudly Felicity didn’t even know why her mother attempted it in the first place. “Mine was barely 10.”

 

“The Winston or the Cartier?”

 

Felicity winced as her mother practically squealed as Moira and Robert discussed insanely expensive engagement rings like they were discussing the weather. Oliver wasn’t fairing any better. “You know what, you guys…. “ She made some sort of gesture with her hands, “Discuss that. Oh, look it’s Thea….”

 

“Thank you,” Oliver muttered as she dragged him along, “I didn’t really think…”

 

She glared at him as she walked towards the bar, “Of course. You asked, and I said yes, right?”

 

“Felicity!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you drug her?”

 

“Speedy,” Oliver warned, pinching his nose, as Thea descended on him like a vulture.

 

Thea merely raised her eyes, “No, seriously. I’m still just trying to figure out why Felicity would ever to agree to marry you. You can ask Roy, I wrote a list.”

 

“Oh good,” He muttered glancing over Roy who just shrugged as he played with his phone.

 

“Right, so. Did you drug her?”

 

“Thea!”

 

“No? Okay, did you blackmail her?”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Do I look I’m stupid enough to blackmail Felicity?”

 

“Some days yes. Did you offer to pay off her loans? ‘Cause people have done….”

 

Oliver cut her off feeling kind of insulted by the whole conversion, “Why is it so hard to believe that she would say yes?”

 

“I told you that he probably got her pregnant,” Roy muttered, quickly looking up to smirk at Oliver.

 

Thea gasped, before glaring at him, “Please tell me you didn’t actually get her pregnant. Felicity is like my best friend. I will kill you.”

 

Oliver stared menacingly at Roy. He had never really liked the kid. Snarky comments aside, there was also the whole constantly getting arrested for some sort of criminal behavior. But Thea refused to listen to his opinions on the matter. They usually ended with her telling him to fuck off, and that he was a giant hypocrite.

 

“Okay, first since when is she your best friend? And two, Felicity isn’t…. pregnant.” He really needed to nip that rumor in the bud. “Third, why would you kill me? I’m your brother!”

 

“I’ve always liked her better then you,” Thea shrugged, not even bothering to look sheepish. “It’s the truth. You were three days late to my high school graduation!”

 

Oliver pressed his lips together; surprised it took her that long to bring it up. Usually she managed to shove that in the first sentence out of her mouth.  “I missed my flight.”

 

“Because you were hung over! Felicity? She was three days early! Even took me dress shopping.” To be fair, it had been a pretty shitty thing to do, especially after he had promised her he was trying to make an effort to be more involved in her life.

 

“Huh,” Roy commented glancing over at the bar were Felicity was angry drinking a glass of wine, “Guess she isn’t pregnant.”

 

Thea wrinkled up her nose, “Oh.”

 

She sounded almost disappointed. “Really Speedy?”

 

“What?” She said defensively, “Being an aunt wouldn’t have been terrible. But at least you’re marrying her for less cavemanish reasons. But hey! I got the sister I always wanted. You know I used to pray that they’d take you away and replace you with one.”

 

Roy snorted at Oliver’s annoyance, and he had to fight the urge to drag the kid out of the room by his hoodie strings.

 

“Thank you, Thea. That means a lot,” Oliver muttered back, although Thea just shrugged again.

* * *

 

 

“I’m not sleeping with you!” Felicity hissed pulling him away his sister abruptly,

 

“What?” He blinked confused, “I….”

 

“You know what I meant! I want my own bed. And if we stay here it would be weird if I ask for my own room.”

 

“We could just tell her we were waiting till we got married?”

 

“Be serious, Oliver,” Felicity tilted her head at him, “Like she’d believe that. Tell her we are staying at hotel or something!”

 

“I’m sorry why am….”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Well, first your mother cornered me into be a bridesmaid and I said yes. Awesome. And then she asked me to let us know when we wanted the room made up. Made up! Who even says that?”

 

“Felicity, it’s only for a few nights…” He started but she put her hand up.

 

“Nope! Fix this, or I will use my loud voice.”

 

He definitely didn’t want that, “Okay, fine. Just calm down.”

 

Oliver understood his mother’s hesitation when it came to staying at the penthouse, but staying at the mansion with his Mother and Thea, was probably a bad idea. But everyone had freaked out over the hotel idea, and apparently it would have been suspicious to sleep in two different places.

 

“Your family has a five bedroom penthouse? Why? Was the thirty bedrooms at the Mansion not enough?” Felicity muttered as he punched in the security code.

 

“Coming from the girl who grew up in a mansion too,” Oliver tried to joke but Felicity didn’t laugh back.

 

“Eh, not really. Probably would have been better if mom sold it. Most of it is closed off because we can’t afford to heat it, not that it really matters; the bank took back much of the antiques and artwork so they are all empty anyways…. Is that a?” She stopped pointing at the painting over the fireplace.

 

“Wait what? When did the bank…?”

 

She paused at his confused look, “It’s not exactly a secret. Dad didn’t just leave; he left with Merlyn Global on the verge of bankruptcy and us in a ton of debt. It’s only been within the last ten years that the company has been making a ton of profit. Mom tried to get by without firing anyone; honestly I’m surprised she managed the Starling City prep tuition sometimes.  Tommy didn’t….?”

 

Tommy had never said much. In fact Tommy had only mentioned his dad a few times, referring to him only as the ‘sperm donor’ every time. Although now that Oliver knew, some things Tommy had said in the past made a lot more sense. That time he joked he got a Benz for his sixteenth but he crashed it almost the same day and Donna punished him by buying him a junky pick-up. Off handed comments about school skiing trips being lame but having no problem going with to Aspen with the Queens over Christmas break.

 

Never mind Tommy constantly avoiding inviting people over. Oliver had only really been at the Merlyn house a few times. He just remembered thinking it was weird that the staff was ‘always off’.

 

“He really didn’t talk about that stuff.”

 

“I’m not surprised by that,” Felicity shrugged as she looked around at the art on the walls, “He’s always been embarrassed by it. He used to pretend to be sick on his birthday so he could cancel his parties and no one would come over. I still don’t know if Mom had caught on. I told him five times in a row was pushing it. I guess you can understand why we were constantly over at yours.”

 

Oliver closed his eyes briefly trying to wreck his brain about how realized it. He could blame it on Tommy being an amazing liar, but honestly he probably never bothered to put the pieces together.

 

Thea was right. He was an ass.

 

“You want to know why I agreed to help you? It isn’t because I like you.” She winced closing her eyes, “I mean, I do like you. “ She flushed, “ Only like, in I’ve known you my whole life and you’re my brothers best friend, way, not in an I have a crush….”

 

“Felicity, I know what you mean,” He muttered softly resting one his hands on her shoulder. 

 

“Right. I’m doing this because your dad did so much for us, Tommy and I.  He took us on vacation when mom couldn’t go, or couldn’t afford it. He always included us in family holidays. He was the only person to show up at my science fairs, I mean it wasn’t a big deal.”

 

She brushed the tears off her face as she went on, “It seemed like he was only person interested in me. I mean I know Tommy and my mom love me, but they also think I’m really weird, and I know your dad was responsible for that mysterious scholarship that basically allowed me to go MIT. Mainly because I tracked it back to him, I don’t even know why he tried, but still.... and he can’t be dying….”

 

He pulled her into a hug as she started sobbing, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six: Tommy and Oliver finally talk. Felicity gets suck with the Queen women all day. 
> 
> "I’m calling you because Mom is going to treat us to brunch at Table Salt before the fittings. Trust me, the mimosas are worth it. Or least, they’ll make you buzzed enough to get though the rest of the day.”
> 
> "You need to stop me, because if you don’t I will punch him the face, and then I will end up sleeping on the couch. Normally I wouldn’t care, but Laurel has replaced it with this stupid antique shit her grandmother gave us and that thing is uncomfortable as hell. It is literally like sleeping on a rock. Actually a rock would be more comfortable.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One) I finally finished it! It's kind of sad it took me so long to finish it because this is the only chapter I had partially written before hand. I haven't written the next chapter at all. [Hides]. But this chapter is longer than my previous chapters! And Tommy?!
> 
> Two) I end up starting a drabble collection for this. (I tried to avoid it, but it still happened). It's got flashbacks, and alternative points of views, because it would kind of mess up the narrative to add these in otherwise. So far, I've posted the Carter fight, Felicity's terrible babysitting skills, and I'm going to post a short about why Tommy is so pissed about Miami after I finish posting this chapter. So check it out if you want. 
> 
> Three) Story disclaimers. Thea isn't a drunk, she's just a slightly bratty 19 year old. My brother acted the same way when he was underage. He'd actually take the beer out of my dad's hand. (I don't know why, my parents would have let him have one. He was so weird- still is honestly). 
> 
> Also, I hold on to my personal head cannon that Tommy would have been that one character that would have openly disliked Ray. (Felicity would have never dated him if Tommy was there to tell Oliver to stop being an ass, so that might be a moot point, still). Or at least that's the excuse I'm using. It might just actually be flat out shade. 
> 
> And I didn't come up with Pampers, I saw it used on tumblr back in the day, I don't know who started that, but give them the credit for the nickname. But don't worry about Ray, nothing is going to happen with him. 
> 
> Feel free to bother me on tumblr at: sprstarinfrance.

Felicity was woken by the sound of her cell phone. She tired to ignore it, burying her head further into the pillow that literally felt like a cloud, but it wouldn’t stop ringing. Struggling to find her glasses she answered her phone just to be greeted by Thea’s loud, and way too early in the morning voice, “Hey, sister!”

 

“I’m not your sister,” Felicity muttered back, nearly falling off the bed when she finally reached her glasses. Part of the grumpy attitude was from the guilt of lying, but honestly most of it was from Thea calling at nine a.m. on a Saturday after she had barely gotten any sleep the night before.

 

“You will be soon! I’m calling you because Mom is going to treat us to brunch at Table Salt before the fittings. Trust me, the mimosas are worth it. Or least, they’ll make you buzzed enough to get though the rest of the day.”

 

“Thea, you’re nineteen.”

 

She didn’t need to Thea’s face to know she had shrugged on the other end, “No one cares. I’ve been drinking underage for years. Anyways, you’ve got an hour, and I will drag your ass out of bed if I have to!”

 

Thea hung up before Felicity got a chance to complain, leaving her to groan in frustration, as she got up. She didn’t realize that being Oliver fake fiancé would involve spending so much time with his family.

 

And lying to them, that was probably the worse part. Especially to Thea, she really hated lying to Thea. She knew that Thea looked up to her to a degree (although she really had no idea why), and she had tried not to be a terrible role model over the years.

 

She was sort of like her little sister, often times spending most of her trips to Starling City dragged around everywhere by her, or having spent nights listening to Thea complain over stupid boys over the phone. Thankfully those types of calls had become less frequent since Roy had come into her life, because Felicity was literally the last person to ask for dating advice. She had approximately two boyfriends her whole life.

 

Mrs. Queen, on the other hand, was kind of tossup. Her behavior last night had been baffling to say the least. She had never been particularly warm to Felicity while she was growing up so, “Please call me Moira.” “I was wondering if you would be a bridesmaid,” that was all just a little too weird.

 

And to say it made her slightly anxious, would be an understatement. Moira had always terrified the crap of out Felicity. She remembered asking Tommy if Moira was a soul-sucking vampire once when she was six, and him telling her she was being stupid, although in her defense, Moira had dressed up like Dracula’s bride for Halloween one year and was so freakishly on point with her costume, she had nightmare for months.

 

Oliver was flipping though the TV when she finally dragged herself out the room, hoping she looked presentable, “Did you want something for breakfast? I could…”

 

“No, I have brunch with your sister and mother,” She muttered sarcastically mostly to herself, “Yea, me!”

 

He shrugged back apologetic, “If it makes you feel better I’m going to talk to Tommy.”

 

Felicity snorted, “Good luck with that.” It was a fair trade off really, her fuming older brother for his scary as hell mother.

 

Thea was already waiting in the lobby when Felicity finally made her way out of the elevator. “You’re late.”

 

Felicity pulled her phone out of her purse, and made it a point to show it to Thea. “Technically I’m ten minutes early.”

 

“Whatever!” Thea seemed anxious excited, not like someone who was getting dragged to brunch and dress fitting with her in-laws, who were not actually her in-laws. “Lets go!” Thea muttered practically dragging Felicity to the town car waiting outside.

 

Moira met them at the restaurant, and as predicted Thea had already order a round of mimosas before anyone, including the waiter, had a chance to speak. 

 

“She’ll have a coffee,” Moira interrupted, despite Thea’s pouting, “But the rest of us will have the mimosas. Is that alright with you, Felicity?”

 

She just nodded back, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. While brunch with just Thea wouldn’t have been an issue, since Thea was all too used Felicity’s nervous babbling, Felicity had always avoided speaking around Moira. The last thing she need to do was blurt out something that would probably sound dirty, because Felicity always had the worst luck in that department.

 

“Robert mentioned that you were continuing your education, are you getting your masters?”

 

“I already have one… several actually. But, I’m currently working on my doctorate.”

 

Moira looked shocked, and Felicity had to hold back the fist pump she was thinking about in her mind.

 

“I know, “ Thea whispered loudly still sulking over her coffee, “And Oliver didn’t blackmail her. I checked. She actually said yes.”

 

“Thea!” Moira chastised ignoring her daughter’s eye roll in return, “I imagine Walter and Robert have been all over you about joining QC.”

 

“Robert has never not been on me about it.” Inwardly she winced at her words but Moira didn’t seem to have picked up on it, “He introduced to me to some members of the board last night.”

 

“Play your cards right you might be the next CEO,” Moira added, “ Although Robert is holding hope out for Oliver. Who knows? He’s finally starting to settle down.”

 

The rest of brunch thankfully went by quickly, Moira, still being freakily pleasant, asking her about school and Thea filling in the silent gaps about the psych class she was taking in college, and how annoyed Roy was getting that she kept trying to psychoanalyze him. The fitting was mostly uneventful, well, until Thea.

 

“So Fredrick,” She dragged out, and Felicity could tell by the not so innocent look on her face she was up to something. “Did I forget to mention that Felicity here is recently engaged to my brother?”

 

Felicity winced her eyes closed as the staff of the boutique all seemed to narrow in on her.

 

“Really? Congrats.” Fredrick grinned widely at her, as if she was prey, “We just got this Vera Wang dress in that would look fantastic on you.”

 

“Really, I’m just here for Mrs.- Moira. I don’t need to…”

 

“Ignore her!” Thea brushed Felicity off, grabbing her flute of champagne in the process, “Do you have any Oscar de la Rentas? I love his bridal gowns.”

 

“Oh! I think I have the prefect one!” Fredrick gestured to his staff, thankfully leaving them alone, as Felicity turned to Thea, who merely just shrugged as she sipped Felicity’s stolen drink, like she had done nothing wrong.

 

Felicity grabbed the drink out of her hand, nearly downing it despite knowing that between it and the two mimosas she had earlier it was probably a bad idea, hissing, “I don’t want to try on any dresses!”

 

“It’s never too early to start shopping for your dress. It’s…”

 

Fredrick rushing back into the room with a dress cut off Thea. “This one. This is the dress I’m sure of it.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Try it on!” Thea grabbed the glass back, shoving Felicity into the fitting room.

 

Fredrick was right. It was the prefect dress. There was something about the sheer laced sleeves, the tiny beadwork on the bodice, and the A Line skirt, which fit her in all the right places (like making her ass looking amazing). At first she could only stare at herself, not quite believing it. She couldn’t help giggling as she spun around the fitting room, watching herself in the mirror, feeling very much like a princess.

 

“I want to see!” Thea whined from behind the door, nearly interrupting the moment. “I swear if you don’t come out in the next two seconds I will barge in and I don’t care if your naked or not.”

 

Felicity didn’t even fight the grin when she opened the door, and it only grew larger as Thea squealed.

 

“Omg! You look amazing, almost like….”

 

“A princess?” Felicity supplied, flattening the dress purposely just to run her fingers over the stunning beading. It was just too pretty not to touch.

 

“I was going to say Queen. Pretty fitting since you are marrying one.”

 

“She’s right. It’s a enchanting dress.” Moira added smiling kindly as she appeared in the room, and normally it would have freaked Felicity out but she was still too distracted by the dress high. “But I would show it your mother before you make any finial decisions. I know I would want to be involved when Thea picks out her dress.”

 

The last bit was said with a raised eyebrow in Thea’s direction, as she handed Felicity her glass back as if she hadn’t meant to get Felicity tipsy and get her a wedding dress on purpose.

 

“What?” Thea said defensively, pulling her phone out. “I’m not apologizing for this.”

 

“What are you doing?” Moira muttered as Thea held it up to Felicity.

 

“Jeez Mom, it’s not like I’m not going post it on Instagram, or send it to Oliver or anything. Bad luck to see the dress before the wedding and all that… Although I’m sure he’ll be rendered speechless.”

 

“You think?” Felicity asked shyly.

 

“Duh,” Thea waved her off, “You’re hot, and he’s in love with you.”

 

Felicity felt her stomach drop. For a moment she had allowed herself to get swept up in everything, forgetting one important detail, she wasn’t actually getting married. It wasn’t real. She’d go back to LA on Tuesday back to her old boring life.

 

Or at least that’s what she told herself. The idea of actually marrying Oliver hadn’t occurred to her at all.

 

Nope, _not at all._  

 

* * *

 

Tommy didn’t even give him a chance to speak before he punched Oliver in the face.

 

Oliver was still awe that by some miracle Tommy had gotten a pretty got shot in, so that much he didn’t notice that Tommy had started to aim another one in his direction, which hit his jaw hard enough that he heard Tommy winch in pain.

 

Oliver took the moment to step back rubbing his jaw, “Tommy, I know what you’re thinking right now, and I promise it isn’t what it seems …”

 

The words didn’t do any good, because Tommy was still gunning for him. Oliver pushed him up against the door, holding Tommy’s arm firmly behind him. It was a little cruel, but it was for Tommy’s own benefit. “I’ll let go if you give me a chance to explain.”

 

“Fine!” Tommy growled into the door before Oliver released him.

 

“Can we talk rationally?”

 

“Whatever.” Tommy massaged his hurt wrist, “Better be a good explanation, or I’m aiming for a eye this time.”

 

Oliver followed him into the house, “First of all. I didn’t get Felicity pregnant. I’ve never even slept with her.”

 

Tommy snorted bitterly as he paced, “Sure. Like I believe that for a second. The two of you are fucking magnets. I remember Miami!”

 

“What?!” Oliver pursed his eyebrows in confusion, because none of that made sense. He didn’t know what they had to do with magnets, or why Tommy had brought up Miami.

 

Okay, so Felicity and him had missed dinner that one night, and Tommy had been strangely livid about it, and was really hostile the rest of the trip, which made no sense because it was just fucking dinner. “I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about!”

 

“Please, Ollie. I’m not an idiot,” He muttered gesturing wildly, “I’ve just never said anything because I wanted to avoid thinking about it. Because she’s my sister, and you’re my best friend, and I wanted to avoid this.”

 

“Avoid what, Tommy?”

 

“The part where I have to hit you! Felicity isn’t one of your club girls, and she sure as hell isn’t hell Sara, someone to just fuck whenever she happens to be around!”

 

“I know that!”

 

“Okay, so you have another explanation why you are suddenly engaged to my sister? Because I wasn’t aware you’ve been in contact lately, unless you two have been carrying on some secret relationship behind my back, never mind that girl you were dry humping …”

 

“My dad’s dying.” Oliver interrupted bluntly.

 

Tommy sunk back, all the anger draining out of his face, “What?”

 

Oliver just nodded, sitting down on the couch watching Tommy’s shocked face, “Cancer. He has at most six months. I found out last night.”

 

“Is he sure? I mean have they...?” He whispered, “I….”

 

Oliver shook his head, and Tommy closed his eyes collapsing on the couch next to him. “He… hell, you know your dad is basically the closest thing I have to a father right? Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Oliver muttered, remembering how Felicity told him the night before about how much his father meant to the both of them.  After he had managed to calm her down, they had stayed up late talking. Well, she talked. He listened.

 

Tommy opened his eyes quickly after a few moments of silence, narrowing in on Oliver, “Oh! Don’t think that I completely forgot why I’m angry with you. My sister! My sister?!”

 

“Calm down, Tommy. We aren’t actually engaged. Just pretending.”

 

Tommy snorted shaking his head, “I’m sorry can you repeat that? Because I’m pretty sure you just said, that you and Felicity are pretending to be engaged. And I’m hoping that I’m loosing my hearing because that’s the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.”

 

“Tommy,” Oliver muttered.

 

His eyed widened, “Wait, you are serious? What the fuck, Ollie?”

 

“My dad just kept going on about me not setting down and….”

 

“And naturally that meant pretending to be engaged to my sister?”

 

“Kinda?” Tommy sent him a look. “My dad loves her. He’s actually proud of me for once.”

 

“And how is he going to feel once you two breakup or he finds out the truth? Clearly you haven’t thought this through! Why would she… never mind I know why she...”

 

Oliver was wondering when Tommy suddenly became so responsible and serious, and the voice of reason between the two of them. This was the same guy who spent most of his early twenties thinking of new drinking games and making everyone play them. “I’ll figure something out.”

 

Tommy didn’t seem to buy it, “This is so going to end badly.”

 

So Oliver tried to change the subject, “You should put some ice on that hand.”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes as he got up and walked in the kitchen, “I’m calling it now. And when it blows up, I’m on Team Felicity. This isn’t Twilight where both sides are terrible, it’s clearly Team Felicity.”

 

“What’s Twilight?”

 

“This is one of those few times I’m jealous of your inability to pick up on pop culture.” Tommy grabbed a bag of peas out of the fridge holding it to his stinging knuckles. “Since I’m not going to hold my tongue about this beyond stupid plan you roped my sister into, and I’m a 100% against, I figure you at least owe me a favor. A giant favor.”

 

Oliver knew he owed him, but anytime Tommy used the words ‘You owe me a favor’, it had never gone over well for anyone. “Is this going to get me arrested?”

 

He shook his head. “I may try to start something with Pampers at the wedding. You need to stop me, because if you don’t I will punch him the face, and then I will end up sleeping on the couch. Normally I wouldn’t care, but Laurel has replaced it with this stupid antique shit her grandmother gave us and that thing is uncomfortable as hell. It is literally like sleeping on a rock. Actually a rock would be more comfortable.”

 

“Who is Pampers?”

 

Laurel rolled her eyes at her husband as she walked into the kitchen, sparing a moment to glare at Oliver as usual before filling a glass with water. “He’s talking about Ray Palmer. I told you couldn’t keep calling him that. One day you are going to accidently call him that in front an investor and sound like a massive tool.”

 

“He’s number one on my shit list.” Tommy went on ignoring her. Tommy took his shit list pretty seriously, vowing to hold on to a grudge for the rest of time. Although Oliver was pretty grateful some of the guys on the list had been barred from Tommy’s bachelor party, namely Max Fuller.

 

“Does Bowen know he’s not number one anymore?” Oliver joked, knowing that time Carter broke his hand in high school after saying something crude about Felicity would never been forgotten by Tommy. (Nor Oliver, when Carter tried to press assault charges against Tommy and him, after Oliver broke Carter’s nose when Tommy failed to).

 

Laurel scoffed, one hand on her expanding stomach, the other slipping her water, “I don’t know. Palmer is pretty high up on the list. He’s been secretly trying to buy up stock in Merlyn Global for years now. “

 

“And he thinks he’s being sly about it. I want to know why he’s attacking me personally.”

 

“Is it the nickname?”

 

Tommy sent Oliver an exasperated look because he was probably not taking this as seriously as Tommy wanted him too, “We went to Harvard together, and everyone called him Pampers because he’d throw these massive temper tantrums when he didn’t get his way. You know cause he was acting like a giant baby?”

 

Laurel just shook her head when Oliver glanced over in her direction. “Yep, everyone. A whole total of just Tommy.”

 

“It wasn’t just me, Laurel! Everyone….”

 

“It was a trap!”

 

Felicity stormed into the kitchen thankfully interrupting Tommy’s tangent, briefly kissing Tommy on the cheek before glaring in Oliver’s direction, “Thea wanted me to try on wedding dresses!”

 

Oliver felt momentary panicked, but the idea Thea trying to shove a dress over her head as she tried to escape made him snort, “It’s Thea, were you expecting anything else?”

 

Felicity just smiled humorlessly, “Don’t mind me Tommy, I’ve got to steal my wonderful fiancé away.”

 

Laurel snorted in the background as Oliver narrowed his eyes confused by Felicity’s extremely hostile mood, “Why?”

 

“Rehearsal dinner! More time with your family! Awesome!”

 

He glanced over at Tommy who merely just shrugged smirking as if to say ‘your mess, deal with it.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One) I have no idea when I last posted. I'm terrible, and I know this. The next chapter, which was originally part of this of chapter but I ended up splitting is like 80% done, so maybe I'll get it out sooner. [I'll add some quotes previews at the end again.] I'm not a huge fan of part of this chapter, but I really just needed to finish it, so sorry about that too. (I'll put it down to my terrible writing style which is to write the chapter in pieces and then aggravate myself when I try to bridge the gaps. However, I have got most of the story mapped out. I'm estimating it at 20 chapters including the epilogue). Also, development? It's starting.
> 
> Two) 4x01. Feels. Feels. So much feels. I commandeered the giant flatscreen in the living room (my dad never leaves so I kind of stole it when he disappeared), so I got to watch it in high definition glory, and not on my tiny laptop, or my mom's tiny kitchen tv (I don't have cable in my room, but I'm working on it). Also, curse the writers for making us anxious the rest of the season. Side eyeing everyone, while also squeeing obnoxiously. It's confusing. 
> 
> Three) Story note: I wrote this chapter (or started to) before many of the major spoilers came out. However in terms of desert related ones, I couldn't go down that route in terms of the origin, because it would have never worked.   
> If that makes sense. 
> 
> Four) There are no extras for the OSH: Flashbacks this week. I thought about adding a 'deleted' scene, but I really hated it and there was a reason I deleted it from the story. But there will be a Tommy/Diggle one with the next chapter update. Spoiler: Tommy sings One Direction. 
> 
> as aways tumblr @ sprstarinfrance

“We really don’t have to do this.” Oliver muttered for what seemed like fifth time that morning, but his father had waved him off dragging him to the family vault anyways. He had tried several times to tell him he probably should be helping his mother out somehow, but Robert didn’t seem to buy that excuse either. Maybe if he kept repeating it, at some point he would give up. “Seriously, she said she didn’t want one.”

 

Robert scoffed, “When it comes to jewelry, just because she says she doesn’t want something, you still have to get it for her. I know from experience.”

 

“What?” Oliver spoke under his breath, “From mom or one of your mistresses?”  As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wished he could have taken them back, and felt instantly guilty as he watched the smile on his father’s face disappear. He knew how much father regretted what he had done, and told Oliver thus, countless times over the years, so there hadn’t been a reason for him to be such an ass. It wasn’t his father’s fault that he didn’t want to be engagement ring shopping. His father hadn’t told him to create this giant lie, which he had ironically created to make the man happy. “Dad, I didn’t…”

 

“What about this?” Robert brushed it off holding up a ring, that much like the other ones in the vault, screaming expensive and generic. “It’s your grandmother’s fifty wedding anniversary ring.”

 

Oliver shrugged. It was pretty, and definitely something that a billionaire’s fiancé would wear. Judging by how Donna was acting yesterday, she would probably freak out over it on Felicity’s finger, but he still didn’t like it.

 

Robert pointed out another piece, and Oliver was wondering if he was starting to break out in hives, because he sure felt like he was. This was fucking terrible.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to do this.”

 

“Oliver,” Robert paused speaking sternly, “You have to buy her a ring. We can fly into New York City tomorrow if you don’t…”

 

Oliver felt like groaning because that idea sounded even worse, because his father was pushy enough, he didn’t need anyone else trying to him to make any decisions. “No, I’ll pick something.”

 

“Is this cold feet?”

 

“What, no, I just…” Logically Oliver knew Felicity and him weren’t actually engaged and he wasn’t really getting her an engagement ring, but just the idea of setting down with one person for the rest of his life was enough to cause him to freak out. Not even once during the five years Laurel and him and been on and off had he even entertained the idea. Hell, even just the idea of moving in with her had been too much commitment.

 

“Over welcomed?”

 

“Sure.” It wasn’t the truth, but probably as close as he was going to get.

 

“That’s when you know your making the right decision,” Robert slapped him on the back, finally buying one of Oliver’s excuses, “A ring is a big commitment.”

 

Oliver sighed, “It’s just that none of these scream Felicity. She’s not the type to be easily impressed by flashy diamonds. She’d probably freak out if I gave her any of these, and not in a good way. More in a ‘take that ring back’ way.”

 

“That’s going to be a little hard,” His father snorted, “We seem to have a history of buying super flashy jewelry. “

 

Thankfully his father gave him a moment, and Oliver pretended to look at the rings, until he actually found himself starting at one.  

 

“That one?” Robert repeated, and Oliver had a hard time trying to read the look on his father’s face. He seemed to be amused, and Oliver couldn’t tell if that was good or bad. “That’s the least valuable ring we own, maybe worth a few thousand. It’s just at two carats. Why that one?”

 

“It’s red,” Oliver shrugged, although his father didn’t seem to think that was good reason. Not that he blamed him; there had been plenty of other rings that were colored. “It just reminds me of Felicity.”

 

Robert broke out in a huge grin, laughing to himself.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know the story behind this ring?”

 

“Dad, I’ve never even seen this ring before.”

 

Robert picked it up, placing it in Oliver’s palm. “My great-grandfather, he built Queen Consolidated up from the ground, and that had been later in his life. He spent most of his life working for basically nothing in the mines. When he asked for my great-grandmothers hand in marriage he couldn’t even think of affording a ring, but he saved up, penny by penny for decades until he brought that for her.”

 

“So, is that a no?” Oliver asked not exactly seeing why his father was telling him this story.

 

“No,” Robert grabbed Oliver’s hand closing his palm around the ring his eyes sparkling, “I’m saying it’s the ring. You give her that one.”

 

-

 

He knocked on the door, “Hey.”

 

“Oliver,” Moira murmured adjusting the simple white wedding dress she had chosen. He vaguely remembered her telling him that she didn’t want the flashy wedding this time.  “You think it’s crazy, getting married again at my age, right?”

 

“Mom,” He had his own theories about marriage, but he was sure now wasn’t the time to voice them, and if he had he would have been the worlds largest ass. “If it makes you happy, if Walter makes you happy. Who cares what everyone says.”

 

She patted his cheek, “My beautiful boy. Your father said you finally picked a ring.”

 

Oliver sighed, “I swear Dad and you talk more now then you did when you were married.”

 

His mother sent him a warning look. “Can I see?”

 

He didn’t roll his eyes as he pulled the box out of his pocket even though he wanted to.

 

“Is this from the vault? How many carats is this?”

 

Oliver snatched the box back from her not sure why he was so annoyed by the question, “Why does that matter?”

 

“I’ve just never seen this ring before.”

 

“Dad said it was his great-grandmother’s or something.”

 

“Oh, that ring.” Moira muttered sorely still staring at the box despite the fact he had taken it back, “I’m surprised he let you have it. Your father was strangely attached to it. I didn’t think he’d ever let it leave the vault.”

 

“Mom?”

 

She just smiled back at him, but it wasn’t her real smile, but the public smile, knew all too well, grabbing him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

His mother just brushed him off bouncing back quickly, “I’m just sure I’m making the right decision today. I’d make your way down the hall. Thea will kill you if you’re late. I might too. This isn’t her graduation. Three days isn’t acceptable.”

 

This time he did roll his eyes, “I’m never going to be forgiven for that, am I?”

 

“What do you think Oliver?”

 

“I think you look amazing.”

 

She just shook her head at him, “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

 

“I’m serious, mom.”

 

“Thank you, but I’d leave before Thea finds you and drags you there herself.”

 

After talking to his mother, he wandered around the church seeking out Felicity.

 

“You look beautiful,” He mumbled in her ear; as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

 

She flashed him a hesitant smile, as she nervously smoothed down the dress, “Oh, uh, thanks. I guess I’m just lucky your mother doesn’t subscribe to the school of making all the bridesmaids look terrible.”

 

“Hey,” He grabbed her wrist lightly, causing her to halt her actions, not overlooking the fact she flinched slightly, “I have something for you.” He pulled out the ring box, placing it in her hands.

 

Or at least he tried to, but her eyes went wide, and instead of grabbing it let it fall through her fingers.

 

He knelt down picking it back up, and holding it up to her.

 

“No. No. No. Omg, stand up,” Felicity muttered trying to pull him back up, “Oliver, please just get up.

 

He got up, burrowing his brows at her freaking out.

 

“You got a ring?!” Why on earth did you get an actual ring?” She hissed, still refusing to take the box, “I’m not taking that.”

 

“Felicity. Please just put it on, my dad will be suspicious if you don’t.” He would have laughed if he wasn’t so annoyed. She had reacted just as he thought she would.

 

“I’m not wearing some 15 carat ring that probably costs more money then I will ever have in my life.”

 

“You won’t,” Oliver sighed, flipping open the box, “It’s only two carats.”

 

“It’s so pretty,” She murmured taking a step closer, but then as if she forgot what was going on, took two steps back, “I still can’t wear that!”

 

“Felicity, please!” He pleaded, as she spotted Thea heading towards them out of the corner of his eye.

 

“There you two are! The wedding is supposed to start… is that the ring?” Thea squinted before sending him an annoyed look, “How many carats is that?”

 

“Speedy.”

 

“Seriously, Ollie. How many carats is that? You can’t skimp out on the…”

 

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to sound less annoyed, “It’s the only one I could find that screamed Felicity. Why is everyone so obsessed with how many carats it is?”

 

“I love it,” Felicity added brightly slipping it on her finger, and Oliver couldn’t help notice that it did look good on her finger, and knew he had made the right choice.

 

“Whatever,” Thea shook her head at her before pointing at him, “Your lucky she loves you. Anyone else would have thrown that back in your face.”

 

“Thea…”

 

“Come on, lovebirds. Chop. Chop,” She changed the subject obviously still annoyed, dragging them towards the church.

 

They were about to start down the aisle when Felicity completely paused, nearly causing him to trip over her dress. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“It’s a little late, the wedding has already started,” He whispered loudly back.

 

“What, no?! Not the bridesmaid thing!”

 

He shook his head, urging her to explain, because she still not moving, “Then what?”

 

“Being engaged to you!”

 

A few people in the back of the church glanced back at them. He caught Thea’s confused glance from behind them. “Can we talk about this later?”

 

“Fine,” She muttered no longer sounding panicked but a little annoyed, “Don’t you think it’s a little weird that your dad is the best man at his ex-wife’s wedding?”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her wondering why she was bringing this up right now, “Walter is my dad’s best friend.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s still a little weird. You have to admit it’s a little weird.”

 

“Felicity can we just…” He started but paused glancing over at her, as she nervously played with the bouquet, “Is this because of what my grandmother said to you? Because you’ve been acting weird since yesterday, and I promise you, she’s just a terrible person and not to take anything she says seriously.”

 

She had been unusually quiet after they left the rehearsal dinner, and he knew she had spoken to the devil’s mistress at some point. Oliver could only imagine what shit grandmother was capable of saying. Seeing as she once told twelve-year-old Thea that she had a super pointy nose, and would gladly pay for a nose job, causing an already sensitive pre-teen to spend her entire winter break crying. 

 

Felicity sighed shaking her head, “It’s…. just don’t worry about it.”

 

“Are you sure?” He could tell something was bothering her, but she just waved it off.

 

“I’m sure. I think we need to walk now.”

 

“Okay,” He muttered back, making a mental note to ask her about it later, as Thea all but shoved them down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight: Felicity is still acting weird, Thea is watching him like a hawk after a old friend shows up, Palmer is creepy, Tommy is obviously drunk, and John is still a judgmental jerk. Oliver is so ready for the day to be over. 
> 
> “I hired her to bartend, not to flirt with my very engaged brother.” Thea turned to her tilting her head, “He’s engaged. Did he tell you that? Because he is. Gave her great-grandma’s ring and everything.”
> 
> “Mom freaked out when Felicity told her it was only two carats. Should I be mad you don’t feel the need to shell out on my sister? The iPod you got me for my birthday was worth more then that ring. “ Tommy added from behind his scotch.
> 
> “I need to be out of this dress asap,” Felicity muttered the moment they got back to the penthouse, “Don’t say anything. I know how that sounded, but I’m too tired to correct myself right now.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I've been procrastinating. I know I have to actually write, in order to, you know, write. Just because I've got everything mapped up in my head, doesn't mean it will magically appear on my computer screen. But I finally finished this chapter! Woot.
> 
> 2) Am I the only who has spent this season just randomly squeeing over how cute Oliver & Felicity are? Okay, I know I'm not alone, but it bares repeating. I just can't. 
> 
> 3) Warning: This chapter contains Ray shade. All the shade. Just flat out shade. (Am I annoyed they are still creating unnecessary drama with him this season? Yes, can't he just go to the spin-off already? I had enough of that shit last year). But, this is possibly his only appearance, I'm just using him to further a plot line, just like they used Felicity to further his arch last year. Burn! (Okay, I'm done. I swear. Promise.)
> 
> 4) I've only written like a page of the next chapter, so I don't have a lot of preview quotes (since you all seemed to like them so much). But I'll add a one-liner at the end. (Warning: It might be slightly misleading, but hey, it's Donna). 
> 
> 5) There is a Flashback update with Tommy, Diggle, bets, and some One Direction. So go check that out if you want.
> 
> as aways tumblr @ sprstarinfrance

Felicity was obviously upset about something.

 

The moment after all the typical reception activities had ended, she had completely disappeared before Oliver had a chance to talk to her, and he was having a hard time trying to pin it down. He usually could read her pretty well, and to be honest, the not knowing was bugging him a little. All he knew was that whatever it was, it wasn’t to do with the fake engagement. Something else was going on. Was it still about his father?

 

After spending twenty minutes trying to find her, he gave up, headed towards the bar, and ordered a scotch without even glancing towards the bartender.

 

“Ollie.” The blond grinned sliding the glass over at him with wink.

 

“Sara Lance?”

 

“In the flesh.”

 

“I thought you were… I actually don’t remember where you were,” he admitted shrugging. She might have told him the last time he ran into her in LA sometime last year, but then again, they had drunk so much that night he wouldn’t have remembered anything she said anyways.

 

“Austin.”

 

“Right, Austin.” He repeated taking another sip. Tommy had vaguely said something similar a few weeks ago and how Laurel had ranted about how it was the eighth place Sara had lived that year. Laurel had always said Sara was nothing if not flighty and irresponsible. It had been one of the things that had strained their relationship, even before Oliver got into the middle of it. “Weren’t you working at a independent film studio?”

 

Sara shook her head, leaning over to him, her voice coy, “Nope, DJ. I know how to get things moving.”

 

Oliver slid his drink back her, and she refilled it, “I’m aware.”

 

She winked back at him, and he grinned back, “We should catch up while we’re both back in town.”

 

“I’m sure we will.”

 

He was about to respond, when someone coughed really loudly behind him.

 

“Everything okay Thea?” Sara asked and Oliver glanced over to see his sister glaring at both of them.

 

“I hired her to bartend, not to flirt with my very engaged brother.” Thea turned to Sara tilting her head, “He’s engaged. Did he tell you that? Because he is. Gave her great-great-grandma’s irreplaceable ring and everything.”

 

“Engaged really?” Sara didn’t look annoyed just slightly amused and Oliver could tell it wasn’t the reaction Thea was going for judging by her jaw clenching, “I never thought I’d see the day. Is Oliver Queen settling down?”

 

“Speedy,” Oliver warned her, knowing that Thea wasn’t going to let this go, but she brushed him off continuing to talk.

 

“Yep. To Felicity.”

 

“Tommy’s little sister Felicity?”

 

That had caught Sara off guard, and Thea seemed to take that as some sort of small victory.

 

“I know. They are literally like the cutest couple ever. It’s a true testament to the power of love.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes knowing that she was really starting to lay it on a bit thick, “Thea, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

She rolled her eyes as he grabbed her arm, and gently dragged her away from the bar with her scoffing, “Are you going to talk, or are you going to stare disapprovingly at me? Because I feel like I should be the one who is disapproving in this situation.”

 

He paused before he spoke,” I get your angry at me, but Sara hasn’t…”

 

“Maybe,” Thea muttered darkly interrupting him, “You should spend less time flirting with your, whatever the word is for someone you like fuck up all your relationships with, and focus more on the fact that Palmer guy Tommy hates so much is so hitting on Felicity right now.” She directed him to the other side of the room where Felicity was chatting animatedly with a tall dark haired guy. “She might finally come to senses and dump you.”

 

“Speedy,” Oliver started, but she had set her jaw, and refused to stand down.

 

“Don’t you think you should, I don’t know, go do something about that?”

 

Oliver set his drink down at the bar shrugging apologetically at Sara before he made his way to the two talking across the room.

 

“Hey,” He slid his arm around Felicity’s side taking a little pride in how she jumped a little to his touch, before turning to the man she was talking to. “Oliver Queen, how do you know my fiancé?”

 

She sent him a confused look, not that he blamed her. He was purposely trying to come off as the jealous fiancé.

 

Palmer shifted nervously for a bit before sticking out his hand, “Ray Palmer.”

 

“Okay, Ray.” Oliver grinned gritting his teeth as he gripped his hand a little hardier then necessary.

 

Felicity nudged her elbow into his side, as he ignored her. “Palmer? You went to Harvard with her brother Tommy right?”

 

“Tommy?” Palmer tried to pay it off like he hadn’t heard the name before but Oliver saw though the act.

 

“Tommy Merlyn? Everyone knows Tommy right?”

 

“Oh! That Tommy. We, yeah, uh, know each other.”

 

“Sorry Mr. Palmer, but I need to …” Felicity trailed off as she grabbed Oliver’s arm dragging him away. “You were doing that on purpose!”

 

“You are my fiancé. Or at least everyone in this room thinks you are.”

 

She glared at him, huffing slightly, “We were talking. It’s not like I was giving him a hand job.”

 

“Cute,” He muttered rolling his eyes, “No, that’s Ray Palmer.”

 

“Yeah. I heard his name, so?”

 

“Ray Palmer? The guy who has been secretly trying to steal your brother’s company?”

 

“Oh! That’s Pampers? He seemed so nice.” She pouted looking over at him, “Are you sure that’s him? He didn’t come off as evil genius more like cute rambling nerd.”

 

Oliver didn’t fight the scoff, because it had been pretty clear that Palmer had knew who Felicity was before he walked over in an attempt to flirt and the fact she clearly had a engagement ring should have stopped him otherwise.

 

Also, cute rambling nerd? Cute? Palmer was not cute. Creepy maybe.

 

Definitely creepy.

 

“What is your problem? Because you are really starting to come off as a jealous fiancé, but for real.” She half shouted, poking him the chest.

 

“I just don’t like the guy.”

 

“Really? That’s your problem?”

 

“I’m sorry? Am I not allowed dislike the guy who’s trying to steal your brother’s company?” He nearly snapped in return.

 

“No, I’m not… you just didn’t need to…. I think I need a drink,” She muttered darkly, and turned around before he got a chance to ask her once again if she was okay. He tried finding her again, but instead found her brother.

 

“Everything alright?” Oliver asked Tommy who seemed to be vicious glaring in Palmer’s direction, “Don’t worry I scared him off.”

 

“I just really don’t like that guy.”

 

“Understandable,” Oliver agreed having enjoyed making Palmer more uncomfortable then necessary, but he really didn’t like the guy either.

 

And it wasn’t because he was trying to flirt with Felicity.

 

“Was he seriously trying to pick up Felicity? Was that an actual thing he was trying to do?” 

 

Oliver nodded and Tommy muttered something that sounded vaguely like ‘penis face’ under his breath before pointing his drink at Oliver. “This will be the only time I will say this… but thank god for you being fake engaged to my sister!” He set the drink down looking confused, “I must be really drunk, because there is no way I just said that. You are kind of the last guy I’d want my sister to marry. Besides Palmer, obviously.”

 

“Har. Har,” Oliver muttered back to Tommy’s smug smirk.

 

“You got her a ring now? Stepping up your game, Queen?”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to glance over to know who it was. That particular judgmental tone was exclusive to only John Diggle.

 

“My father made me get her a ring,” Oliver tried to point out to him, but John just raised his eyebrows.

 

“Mom freaked out when Felicity told her it was only two carats. Should I be mad you don’t feel the need to shell out on my sister? I’m pretty sure the iPod you got me for my birthday was worth more then that thing. “ Tommy added from behind his glass.

 

John snorted in return, “Do you need a shovel?”

 

“What?”

 

“For the hole you keep digging?” John smirked, and Oliver really wished he could straggle him.

 

Tommy must have the joke terribly funny because he nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on, although it hadn’t even been a good. Oliver maintained the fact that John didn’t know how to be funny.

 

“Would it be wrong to bet on this?” Tommy asked earnestly, “Because I feel like this might be the only one I could actually win.”

 

“I’ll take fifty on….” John started shrugging before Oliver interrupted them, grabbing the money Tommy was pulling out of his wallet.

 

“No one is betting on me. “

 

Tommy ignored him mouthing ‘call me,’ to John.

 

Oliver wished he had been drunk. He would have been if Thea hadn’t been guarding it, glaring anytime he walked within five feet of Sara.

 

“Hey, it’s all my favorite guys…. and Tommy,” Felicity muttered tilting her head at her brother who grinned back.

 

“Don’t play like I’m not the most important man in your life.”

 

“That depends on your definition of man.”

 

“You wound me ‘Lis,” Tommy declared dramatically nearly hitting John in the face with his hand. “Your still my favorite sister. You are my only sister, right?”

 

“Okay,” Felicity rolled her eyes, grabbing the drink out of his hand, “You’re officially cut off.”

 

“Lisssssy. Even if had another sister, you’d be my favorite.”

 

“Thanks, I think.” She glanced over at Oliver, pleading him to help her.

 

“Okay, Tommy, let’s go find Laurel.” He muttered pulling his best friend up.

 

Felicity leaned over to kiss John’s cheek, “I’ll stop by before I head back to LA. If only to squeeze your cute baby.”

 

“You guys can head out, I’ll get this one back to his wife, “ John grinned smugly in Oliver’s direction, “I’m sure the newly engaged couple probably wants some time alone.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes back, but that only seemed to make John grin even more, “We should probably go say goodbye to my mother.”

 

* * *

 

“I need to be out of this dress asap,” Felicity muttered the moment they got back to the penthouse, “Don’t say anything. I know how that sounded, but I’m too tired to correct myself right now.”

 

He held up his hands not trying to hide his grin, as she stalked off towards her room, dropping her coat, shoes, and purse in a trail behind her.

 

Oliver dropped the key card on the coffee table, flopping onto the couch with every intention of trying to catch up on the Rockets game, and passing out, not even caring if he was still in his suit.

 

There was a thump from the other room followed by Felicity grumbling. He couldn’t help laughing as she sat on the floor pouting.

 

“Are you going to help me, or are you going to stand there laughing?”

 

He leant her his hand, and she stood up mumbling about ridiculously poufy bridesmaid dresses. “I bet Thea picked out these stupid dresses. This,” She pointed at the bow that she had gotten tangled waving her hands around, “Has Thea written all over it. She’s probably back at the mansion giggling about me not being able to get out it. It’s probably revenge because I refused to try on any other wedding dress. Okay, so I know she picked these out before the engagement thing, but still…”

 

“Felicity. I can’t help you if you don’t stop moving,” He mumbled, and she stopped dropping her arms limply at her sides.

 

“I’m so tired, possibly still a little tipsy, and this dress is still stuck on me! Just get it off!”

 

“I almost got…”

 

 She suddenly whipped around, slamming into his chest, and he only had a few seconds to steady her before they both toppled over. “You okay?”

 

“Hmmm,” She muttered her eyes trained his lips, and it momentary felt like all the air the room had been sucked out, and he had trouble breathing.

 

He couldn’t remember who had moved first, but he found his lips hovering over hers. Somehow his hand had made its way up her back, and she was grasping his bicep, as she pushed up on her toes.

 

Oliver was about to pull her even closer when his phone rang breaking the moment. He groaned, mentally wanting to hit whoever was on the other end, but before he had a chance to figure out what had just happened, she was already out of his arms, and behind the closed bathroom door.

 

“What?” He muttered more then slightly annoyed as he answered his phone.

 

“Ollie!”

 

“Tommy...” He scoffed into the phone, flopping down on her bed, wondering if Tommy was psychic and knew to call just at that moment. “You’re still drunk.”

 

“Hey, I’m drinking for two!

 

“I don’t think it works that way.”

 

“You know, I think that might be the reason Laurel looks so upset right now. Okay, so I need to talk to you about something super important.”

 

“Is this about Pampers or your sister?”

 

“What?! No, what was it? I think…did you catch tonight’s Rocket’s game yet?”

 

Oliver sighed not surprised that Tommy had chosen to call him about sports when drunk, the alcohol made him super confident but it didn’t disguise the fact he was still a terrible gambler, but he was just mostly relieved that Tommy wasn’t actually psychic. “I just got home… is this about that bet? Because you would owe me three hundred dollars had I taken it seriously…. Tommy?”

 

All he heard on the other end was deep breathing, and Oliver hung up knowing Tommy had fallen asleep.

 

Felicity still hadn’t come back out, and he didn’t know if he should stay and talk to her or something, or if he should just chalk it up to the alcohol.

 

He closed his eyes, leaning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Felicity's slightly hungover morning starts out with her mother in full on wedding planning mode, Robert makes her a offer she can't refuse, and Lyla Diggle is basically a saint. 
> 
> “You clearly have sex hair. I can wait till you finish; I’ve got plenty of reading materials."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn’t expect to take this long of a break, but the holidays caught up with me… hard. I work in retail, so longer hours, grumpy people, and besides a ton of things already going on, when I got home all I wanted to do was watch cheesy tv holiday movies and eat cookies. (I still haven’t wrapped my best friend’s gifts. Whoops). I also turned 27 yesterday. Exciting. (Not really). 
> 
> On, a holiday related note, my mom got me an Arrow poster for Christmas to go with the Flash poster I already have. And of course, she got the shirtless one from season one, where he’s staring intensely at you. (It’s the Justin Timberlake poster from fourth grade all over again. Only this time I can’t tear it off the wall in the middle of the night when it creeps me out and shove it in a drawer only for my brother to discover five years later when he gets my old desk). She said she didn’t get me the other one she found because it had the ‘ant-man’ (I’m assuming she meant the ATOM) in it and she knew I hated him.
> 
> I did update Flashback with two holiday related stories a few weeks ago, one sort of functions as a prequel, but from Thea’s p.o.v. so check those out if you want. Hopefully, I’ll be updating a little quicker this year. Trying the whole don’t post a chapter unless I have another chapter written thing. Warning: if you’ve seen the movie, there is a certain unavoidable storyline coming up in the next chapter, BUT it’s happening “off screen” and I'm writing it so you can interpret it however you want. I won’t be handling it the same just in case anyone was worrying. 
> 
> Also, I haven’t logged into tumblr for like a month and half. Have I missed anything? It feels weird being so disconnected. But hey, I managed to avoid all the Star Wars spoilers for like two weeks until I finally got a chance to see it, so that was exciting.

Either Felicity had fallen asleep next to a radiator, or she wasn’t alone in her bed.

 

Afraid to move she tried to go over every move she made last night that would have led to her waking up with a strange person in her bed with their arm wrapped around her waist.

 

She hadn’t had that much tequila last night, just enough to make the wedding bearable, well, it wasn’t the wedding really. The wedding was fine, beautiful really. Sure the dress was really poufy and little hard to move in, and she had almost tripped over it when she was walking down the aisle.

 

Luckily, Oliver had caught her before she pulled the row of decorations on the pews off trying to steady herself.

 

She groaned; that’s what the tequila had been for.

 

Oliver.

 

Her fake fiancé.

 

That she used to have a total crush on.

 

Like a million years ago.

 

Oliver, who she had almost kissed last night before being interrupted.

 

The same man who had also fallen asleep her bed, and instead of waking him up she just crawled in with him.

 

She wanted to scream, but Oliver shifted next to her, and despite the fact that part of her was tempted to push him out of the bed, she settled for lying there listening to her throbbing head, and regretting all the decisions she had made the last three days.

 

It took her a moment to realize that the pounding wasn’t just in her head; someone was knocking on the door. She shifted slightly hoping not wake Oliver, but he seemed dead to the world, so she carefully detangled herself from him, and padded out of the room.

 

“For the love of…” She muttered hoping whoever was on the other side of the door would just go the hell away, and she opened the door with the intention of saying that when…

 

“Mom?”

 

“Am I interrupting?

 

“Interrupting what?” Felicity asked confused as to why her mother and Laurel were standing in the hallway at… she didn’t even know what time it was, but whatever time it was, it was too early for whatever was going on. Especially when she was still nursing a slight hangover.

 

“You clearly have sex hair. I can wait till you finish; I’ve got plenty of reading materials,” Donna waved a stack of magazines in her face, and it took a few moments for Felicity to focus on what they were.

 

Bridal magazines.

 

She wanted to cry.

 

“Seriously Felicity, I’ll just finish my coffee if you want to…” Her mother gestured back into the penthouse.

 

“What?! No, Mom!” Felicity groaned trying to flatten her hair, hoping that idea of her mother leaving would actually will her to leave, although she knew there wasn’t a chance in hell of that happening. “Why are you even here?”

 

“Didn’t you get my text?”

 

“No,” Felicity muttered, knowing that she didn’t even need to glance at her phone to know that her mother had never even sent the text. There had been enough times of her mother popping up unexpectedly after ‘didn’t you get my text?’ to know there was never any text.

 

“Oh,” Donna pushed her way in waving the bridal magazines again, “I grabbed some research materials from the drugstore. Have you picked out a date yet? Because if we want to book a…” She trailed off, dropping the magazines on the table with a loud enough thud that had Felicity’s already hungover headache buzzing more.

 

Laurel trailed in after her, offering a sympathy smile, and a large cup of coffee before whispering, “I tried distracting her with baby shopping but she was determined.”

 

Felicity sighed, “Thanks.”

 

She was so grateful she promised herself she was going to bake her sister-in-law a muffin basket… or rather buy her a muffin basket, because she didn’t want to poison her nephew before he was even born.

 

Without warning Donna squealed, causing Laurel, along with Felicity to cover their ears, “I’m so excited for you baby! You and Oliver? Clearly meant to be. They always had a bond you know?”

 

She turned to Laurel who smiled politely although Felicity could she was rolling her eyes in the inside. However, it was Felicity who was actually rolling her eyes on the outside, although her mother didn’t seem to notice.

 

Bond? Sure Oliver and her had a bond, the best friend’s little sister bond. She may have had a crush on him for most of her life, but that didn’t mean he felt the same way, and probably never would.

 

That was… unthinkable.

 

But it had been so easy. The Oliver Queen she knew was not the one he presented to the world. Not once, but several times he had been her own personal hero, dropping everything to rescue her, and she knew that despite the fact they hadn’t been touch recently, without a shadow of a doubt if she had called him over the last few years, he would still come and save her without any questions.

 

Her Oliver would, well, not her Oliver. He wasn’t her Oliver.

 

“Baby, you okay?”

 

Felicity blinked, “Sure, mom. I’m fine. It’s just really early. Why are you here again?”

 

“It’s never too early to get a jump start on the wedding planning!”

 

“Awesome,” She muttered slipping her coffee, as her mother excitedly flipped though the magazines, stopping to point at random things on the pages that Felicity only nodded to while trying to figure out the best way to remove herself from the room. Faking an allergic reaction would work, only if she wanted to deal with a needle painfully shoved into her leg. Her phone was still in her bedroom with Oliver so she couldn’t pretend she had an important phone call to make.

 

It took a few minutes to think of it, but jumping out of the nearest window really seemed like the best course of action.

 

“Where’s Oliver?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Donna stared her expectedly, “I asked where Oliver was. You know, your insanely handsome fiancé?”

 

“He’s still in bed. It’s kind of early.” Felicity grumbled into her coffee and was surprised when her mother actually heard her.

 

“Felicity it’s one in the afternoon.”

 

“That’s early for Ollie,” Laurel muttered under her breath, before shooting Felicity a confused look, one that was clearly asking Felicity how she knew about Oliver’s sleeping patterns.

 

“Oh. We just got to bed late,” She coughed as she tried to avoid Laurel’s piercing stare, “From the wedding! We got home from the wedding late. That’s it, you know. Home. Bed. Sleeping. Nothing else.”

 

Like nearly kissing Oliver.

 

Laurel was never going to find out about that.

 

“Morning?”

 

Felicity winced as his weary and still sleepy voice seemed to echo loudly in the room. She tried to ignore her mother’s slightly breathless and excited, “Hi, Oliver!”

 

“Donna… Laurel…”

 

“Hi, Ollie,” Laurel replied drily, rolling her eyes, “You’re up early. Normally you don’t get up till at least three. Big night?”

 

“My mother’s wedding?” He burrowed his eyes, clearly not getting what Felicity knew was a warning, and a warning Laurel totally had no reason to even be giving.

 

Like ever.

 

“Okay!” Felicity jumped up making a conscious decision to avoid looking Oliver in the eyes, “Can we do….” She gestured at all the weird tension in the room, “All of this later? I have things to do… like… “ She tried thinking of something.

 

“Go see Lyla and the baby?” Oliver supplied, before turning to her mother, “She promised to stop by before we left tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Donna nodded seriously, causing Felicity to roll her eyes, “This was just a stop by on our way baby shopping.”

 

Eventually they left, not without more warning looks from Laurel, and her mother shoving the magazines at her, forcing her to promise to look at them.

 

“Definitely how I like to spend my mornings after I get drunk,” Felicity muttered.

 

Oliver chuckled, “Greasy food helps. Do you want to grab something? There’s a diner down the…”

 

“Nope!” She shouted before backtracking both verbally and literally down the hall while trying to ignore his confused look, “I think a shower is best. So I’m going to do that… right now.”

 

And then in order to completely avoid Oliver, she decided to steal his alibi and went to see Lyla.

 

* * *

 

Felicity dramatically threw herself onto the Diggles' couch, “I can’t with my mom. I swear…”

 

“How did she embarrass you this time?” Lyla asked, and if she had ESP or something, waved a glass of wine in front of her.

 

“Oh god, you’re a saint. I don’t know. She wanted to pick wedding venues or something,” Felicity muttered as the grabbed the glass from Lyla.

 

“Her daughter just got engaged. Of course, she’s going to excited.”

 

“I’m not actually engaged!”

 

“She doesn’t know that.” Lyla pointed out sending her a knowing look.

 

“Stop using logic on me!” Felicity took a long sip before sinking further back in the cushions. “John’s not here is he?”

 

“Nope. He’s at the office.”

 

“Thank god. “ She shook her head at Lyla’s raised eyes, ” Not, that I wouldn’t be happy to see him, but he’s going to do the judgey arm crossing with the eyebrow raise…. much like you are already doing. I’m really not in the mood for that today.”

 

Lyla laughed, “Oh, it’s gotten worse since he’s become a dad. I feel sorry for Sara when she gets older. He’ll have it down to a science.”

 

Felicity snorted, “Poor Sara.”

 

Two hours, and one bottle of wine, the conversion veered off on to a topic Felicity wasn’t prepared for.

 

“You love him.”

 

“Of course I love him!” She paused when Lyla glanced over in shock. Felicity tried to correct herself, because honestly, that’s not what she meant. _It wasn’t._ “I mean NOT love him, love him. I love him the same I love all my friends, you know, like you.”

 

“I really hope you don’t love me the same way you love him.” Lyla deadpanned clearly not accepting her attempt at an explanation. Felicity didn't blame her, she didn't really believe herself either. “Because I’m happily married, and have a baby with him so that is not going to end well for you.”

 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I’m not in love with Oliver!”

 

“Felicity…”

 

And as if by some miracle, like the universe knew she needed the help her phone rang.

 

She was surprised and suddenly very worried to see the name flashing, “It’s Robert. I should really get this.”

 

Lyla waved her off as Felicity answered walking into the other room.

 

“Omg is everything okay?!” She spit out before he even got a chance to speak.

 

“Oliver told you, I suppose,” Robert replied wearily.

 

“Oh, am I…”

 

“It’s okay Felicity. I’m fine, or as fine as I can be. There was something else I wanted to talk you about.”

 

“Okay?”

 

He seemed pretty serious, and for a second Felicity was worried that he had somehow figured out what was going on with Oliver and her.

 

However, he rushed into talking about a recent cyber security breach and someone named Curtis suggesting that they do a complete overhaul, and if she was up for the job.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I suggested, and well, of course Walter agreed, to hiring you as a consultant and having you create the new software. You’d be in complete control of the whole project. If all goes well, we would implicate it here in Starling as well as in all our subsidiaries."

 

Which was much more then his almost constant offer to join them at QC in IT. This was the sort of job that would look amazing on a resume, the kind of job that could get her an opening all most anywhere.

 

She almost said yes, it was at the tip of her tongue, but she was still a little shellshocked.

 

“I know you still have school. And you and Oliver have a life in LA….”

 

That’s when the tiny bubble excitement burst before she even had a chance to think about it.

 

“Is everything alright?” Lyla asked when she walked back into the room.

 

“Yeah,” Felicity muttered as she fiddled with her phone, “He just offered me a job. Not his usually offer to work in IT job, but a really big deal job offer.”

 

“That’s good news….” Lyla paused as if she sensed Felicity’s hesitation, “Right?”

 

Felicity slowly lowered herself down on the couch, closing her eyes. “I would be if I could take it.”

 

“Why can’t you?”

 

Felicity took a deep breath, “How is he going to feel if I suddenly break up with his son? And it would be weird if I stay here and Oliver just takes off.” She tried to bang her head against the back of couch, but it was too cushioned to have the desired effect. “This is just the worse freaking timing. Terrible. Literally the worse.”

 

“Talk to Oliver.”

 

She rolled her eyes at Lyla, “And what? Ask if we can stay fake engaged so I can take a career-defining job for his dad? I have no idea how long this will take. Months. Half a year? He’s probably counting down the minutes until we end this whole thing, and he can get back to life in LA.”

 

Lyla shrugged as Felicity groaned, “It’s worth a shot?”

 

The penthouse was quiet when she got back. She sent Oliver a text asking if they could get dinner and talk before flinging herself on the couch, flipping though the channels before settling on what seemed to be a John Hughes marathon.

 

She had finished watching _The Breakfast Club_ , _Pretty in Pink_ , and was halfway though _Sixteen Candles_ when she realized.

 

He never texted her back.

 

With a frustrated sigh, Felicity dragged herself off the couch, ready to pack her suitcase for the next morning, and rehearsing how she was going to tell Robert she couldn’t take the job, all while trying to force the disappointment down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Oliver's walk of shame seems to extend the whole day. Moria finds out what he did the night before, and Thea has a few overdue words to say. 
> 
> The words shocked him more her, and he was surprised with just how serious he was about this, “I am.”
> 
> “You’d never guess who called me this morning, asking to meet hours before I was supposed to be leaving on my honeymoon.” Moira trailed off grabbing an envelope off her desk before slamming on the table in the middle of her office. 
> 
> “You lied to me. How could you not tell me about Dad? I had a right to know!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep my rambling A/N short this week, or at least I will try. I promise I'm working on keeping this on track, by a) having the next chapter written before posting the previous, and b) having it done within two weeks. It's hard, but according to my rough outline, I'm halfway though the story (minus the epilogue)! Usually I get to about sixty pages in my personal writing and then I get stuck (I have so many half written novels from high school I never finished), but I'm determined to finish this! 
> 
> Don't kill me! This chapter had to happen. If you want more insight into Thea's head, the second Flashback update from over the holidays is all about that. (I forgot I used Carrie in the first chapter. Fixed it if anyone is confused). 
> 
> (4x11. Ugh. Such a great episode. Can't handle it, but also worried. So worried. Damn, Arrow writers. Why can't we have nice things?)
> 
> Also, thanks for the birthday wishes!

In hindsight he was naïve to think that his walk of shame would only last the cab ride from Sara’s apartment (or rather the friend’s couch she was crashing on) to the penthouse, but it had only really started. Over the course the day he would piss off every woman in his life, which was an accomplishment that he had never achieved before, and honestly never wanted to do again.

 

It started when he tried to sneak back into the penthouse at six am only to find Felicity already wake, dressed, and perched up on one of the kitchen counter bar stools, swinging her legs as she scrolled though her phone, her suitcase sitting on the floor next to her.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked, only for her to jump and nearly drop her phone.

 

“Oliver!” She followed his eyes to her suitcase, “My flight leaves in an hour.”

 

“Oh.” He forgot it was Tuesday. In fact, the whole weekend seemed to have flown by much quicker then he expected.

 

“Late night?” She muttered over her glasses, and he couldn’t help notice the slight irritation in her voice, “I texted you at like five yesterday and you never answered.”

 

He shut his eyes, his actions finally catching up to him. When Sara had texted him wanting to met up, he didn’t even think before responding. Sure, a part of him knew that it was terrible idea, but he had ignored his instincts as usual. “Yea, sorry I met up with an old friend yesterday.”

 

“I just wanted to talk you about something,” Felicity shook her head, “But you don’t need to worry about it.”

 

“Your doing that crinkly thing with your eyes,” He wigged his pointer and middle finger in her direction.

 

She rubbed her forehead with the side of her hand, “It’s just… nothing.”

 

He knew better then to accept that, “It’s obviously not nothing.”

 

She sighed morosely, “Your dad offered me a job, and it’s this amazing once in a lifetime kind of thing, and it would awesome for my future, and I can’t take it. I can’t even think of taking it.”

 

“Why?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, gesturing to him, “Why do you think?”

 

It took him a minute to catch up realizing she meant the fake engagement, “Oh.”

 

“Yea, oh. I would be in charge of updating the security software,” She went on, and he could tell by the dreamy tone her voice took that it was important to her, “It’s a big deal and it would…”

 

The words fell out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Honestly the only thing he was thinking about was about was how much he wanted to help, “I mean, we could stay engaged longer.”

 

“What? No!” Her eyes widened, and she shook her head firmly, ‘I literally have no idea how long it would take. Months… and you probably have a life and …”

 

She was right, but as he tried to think of all the things he had waiting for him in LA, he realized there wasn’t really anything tying him to the city.

 

“Felicity,” He said cutting off her babbling, “It’s fine. I don’t have anything else going on, and honestly it would have looked bad if we broke up like a week after we got engaged. We can keep up the act up a few more months…”

 

“Oliver, it’s going to be more then a few months…”

 

“I know,” He grabbed her hands causing her to still. “It’s fine. I promise.”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

The words shocked him more then he was, and he was surprised with just how serious he was about this, “I am.”

 

“Okay,” She mumbled unsure for a second, and he could tell the moment when it finally hit her. With her smiling so brightly, he knew there was no way he was going to regret it. “Thank you, Oliver.”

 

He suddenly become aware of how his thumb was brushing against her wrist, as she quickly pulled her hands out of his, hopping off the stool. “I need… to make like a million phone calls. Not right now obviously, because that would be rude, because it’s early and…”

 

He shifted around the counter, “I’m going to make some breakfast. You want some?”

 

“Sure,” She muttered avoiding his eyes as she picked up her suitcase, “I’m going to unpack.”

 

“Okay,” He replied, still trying to pinpoint her strange behavior the past couple of days. It started when they were at the rehearsal dinner and then the other night… he…

 

He fell asleep her bed, after nearly kissing her.

 

Did she even remember that? Did they need to talk about it? But she had been acting strange before that, so what was going on then?

 

* * *

 

When Oliver entered the mansion a few hours later he found his mother pacing in the foyer, speaking to someone sharply on the phone. He glanced over at Walter who shrugged obscurely.

 

“I understand. Thank you Jean. This went over and above.” His mother turned on her heel glaring at Oliver in severe manner he hadn’t been on the receiving end of in a very long time. “I will be sure to have a world with him.”

 

“Who are we suing now?” Oliver quipped when he recognized the name of his mother’s favorite attorney, but her glare only intensified.

 

“Walter, can I have a moment with Oliver?” She said with an exasperated sigh.

 

“Of course,” Walter bent down to kiss her on the forehead, “I’ll get the rest of our bags from upstairs.”

 

He knew better to make then to make any more jokes as he followed his mother down the hall into her office, sitting on one of the couches in the room, “Mom, what’s going on?”

 

“You’d never guess who called me this morning, asking to meet hours before I was supposed to be leaving on my honeymoon.” She trailed off grabbing an envelope off her desk before slamming on the table in the middle of her office.

 

His shrug only seemed to irritate her more.

 

“Carrie Cutter.”

 

Not worrying about Carrie Cutter, and her status as the unofficial Queen Family stalker had been on of the perks of living in LA. She had been a constant thorn in everyone’s side during his parent’s divorce, after she had managed to track down several of his father’s mistresses in a TMZ article that blew up. Then she had moved on to Oliver to Thea, tracking their every moment. “I thought we had a restraining order?”

 

“From her being within a mile of our property, but in public?” Moria pushed the envelope closer to him, “No.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Oliver, open it.”

 

He leaned forward slowly opening the envelope, and as he pulled the first picture out, unable to avoid the absolutely look of disappointment in mother’s eyes, “Mom this isn’t…”

 

“What it looks like? Because I think,” She took the photo and held it up, “this looks like Sara’s hand on your…”

 

“Mom… I…”

 

She shoveled the pictures back in the envelope, “As always, I’ve taken care of it.”

 

“So I…” He asked hoping this was the end of her lecture, much like they had handled most of his incidents over the years, but judging by the way she dragged a chair in front of him, it was far from over.

 

“We need to have a chat.”

 

“Mom, I….” He couldn’t even imagine what his mother was thinking right now, nor he could figure a single explanation that wouldn’t make this any worse. He especially didn’t think the part about creating a fake engagement because of his dying father would go over well.

“Felicity isn’t me, she isn’t going to wait twenty years before she finally says something. And she isn’t stupid; she’s going to figure it out.”

 

“Mom….” He started again, but she held up her hand.

 

“You are going to listen to me. When I first heard you proposed, I wondered if it was something your father put you up. God knows how long he’s been wanting to make Felicity an official member of the family, but considering how generally shocked he was, this was a decision you decided to make all on your own.”

 

Her glaze softened, “And it made me so happy that you were finally making some sort of grown up decision. Granted an occupation of some sort would have been a better first step, but for once in your life, you were making some sort of commitment, and I couldn’t have been prouder.”

 

“Yet,” She pointed to the pictures on the table, “I still get a call from the family stalker, with pictures of you clearly cheating, and with Sara Lance of all people. Didn’t you learn your lesson with her the first time around?”

 

He tried to protest but Moria stood up picking up the pictures before he got a chance to open his mouth, “This is the last time I will cover up any of your digressions. If you don’t want to lose Felicity, I suggest you keep it in your pants, and far away from Sara. Because she will find out, and when she does, no matter of flower arrangements or jewelry will fix it. If your serious about marrying her, then realize how serious ruining any future with her will be.”

 

“Now, I’m going on my honeymoon. I love you, Oliver.” She bent over kissing his forehead, “Please think about what I said. I don’t want you to lose something great because you were scared of committing.”

 

He watched his mothers back as she walked out of the room, scrubbing a hand over his face, trying to get a hold on the feelings raging around in his head, when his phone rang.

 

Groaning he picked it up only to be confused when it turned out to be Roy on Thea’s phone, telling him he had to meet him a.s.a.p.

 

When Oliver had got there Thea was pacing in Roy’s living room glaring at him though blurry eyes, and Roy muttered something about her showing up an hour earlier, and refusing to actually explain what happened.

 

Oliver made a move to comfort her but she pushed him off hissing at him though grated teeth, “I hate you.”

 

“Speedy, “ he pleaded as he tried ignoring the sudden pit that was growing in his stomach, “Just tell me what’s going on.”

 

_“You lied to me. How could you not tell me about Dad? I had a right to know!”_

 

He closed his eyes although it did nothing to erase the rage and disappointment in Thea’s voice, “He said he was going to talk to you.”

 

She muttered darkly, “Because this family doesn’t have a record of keeping me in the dark? The divorce? I didn’t hear about it from them. No, I heard it from _Carrie fucking Cutter_ when she ambushed me one day after school! I was nine! Nine, Ollie! Mom and Walter? She waited years, and then only told me because I caught him sneaking out one night. She didn’t even tell me she got engaged until she announced it at the Christmas party in front of everyone else! You know when I would have heard about Dad? After he died! That is, of course, if someone bothered to tell me!”

 

“Thea.”

 

“No! Everyone always does this me. And then there is you!”

 

“What did I do?” He asked honestly, trying to figure out how his parent’s inability to communicate like normal people had anything to with him. Although, he wasn’t surprised to find out that his father hadn’t told her.

 

“You are never here! This is the first time I’ve seen you in almost six months, you miss every holiday and family event. Can’t you just fuck around and spend Dad’s money in Starling? Why are you everywhere but here?”

 

“I’m sorry, I realize…” He started, but she talked over him.

 

“I don’t know what I expect from you? Congrats on the fake engagement by the way!”

 

Thea shook her head as she stepped even further away as he tried to approach her, “I’m so tired of keeping all of this bottled up. You were supposed to be the one I counted on. No matter what shit was going on with Mom and Dad, you were the one who was supposed to be there. But I can’t even expect you to show up for my high school graduation… and don’t say you missed the plane again. Did you also miss it for the past two Christmas, or was whatever girl or party you were at more important than me?! And don’t even get me started on the fake engagement. Why Felicity? Out of all the girls in the world. If this… if you… if I lose her because of this… I will never forgive you!”

 

Oliver didn’t even know how to response to any of it. Sure she had said some snippy things to him over the last few years, and he knew she hadn’t really handled their parent’s divorce really well, but he had no idea how angry she really was, and he couldn’t figure out why he had never figured it out before, but to have noticed he would have had to be around.

 

Thea roughly wiped the tears off her face, “Just fuck off, Ollie. It’s the only thing you’re good at.” And then without warning she stormed out of the room, only to be followed a few seconds later by her slamming the front door hard enough it shook the house.

 

Roy shrugged, “I mean, she was kind of justified.”

 

His desire to hit Roy was only overruled by his desire to hit himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you tell Thea?!” Oliver snapped almost the minute he walked into the penthouse.

 

Felicity shook her head clearly confused but he was in such a rage that he refused to see it, the day catching up to him, and Felicity unfortunately caught his crossfire.

 

“What did I tell Thea?”

 

“That my dad was dying, that the engagement was a scam, you can really take your pick here.”

 

“Seriously?” She snorted, before turning to him, darkly, “You think I would do that? Who else knows? Why aren’t you screaming at them? Why am I getting the special treatment? I wouldn’t…I thought you never me better then that?”

 

By the time it took him to calm down, realizing what he had just said, she refused to listen. “Felicity, I’m…”

 

“I need some air.” She muttered still enraged, storming off.

 

The sound of doors slamming would haunt him the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Oliver has a lot of groveling to do but not before Tommy distracts him.
> 
> “Of the decaying dump you bought me to? Are you planning on murdering me, and bringing me here was a convenient way to dump the body?”
> 
> “Don’t worry, we would refuse to let him in. Along with Pampers… and Bowen obviously. Strict no douchebag policy.”
> 
> “I swear to god, castaways have more pop culture knowledge then you,” She grumbled, and he found himself grinning at her annoyance, “Yes, Star Wars is the “Luke, I am your father’ films. Although, that isn’t the actual movie quote, much like ‘Beam me up, Scotty’ isn’t the actual quote for…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were some... mixed reactions? I honestly didn't think Oliver, who is not is relationship with Felicity, nor has come to to terms with his feelings towards her yet, sleeping with Sara, would make some people so mad because he's not cheating. I mean, yeah, he would clearly be making a mistake, but not that kind of mistake. I don't know, maybe that's just me. I promise it's cleared up in this chapter. Now, if I was really cruel, I would have followed the movie a lot closer in that aspect.
> 
> Unrelated: Last nights Flash? I can't even anymore, that episode was almost everything. I know Oliver died on that world, but I think it would have been hilarious if that Felicity, not our Felicity mind you, would have been Caitlin Snow's step-mother-in-law, but maybe I have a weird sense of humor. ::shrugs::

“What do you think?”

 

Tommy grinned back at him in excitement as Oliver tried to figure out why his best friend had dragged him to an abandoned warehouse in the Glades.

 

“Of the decaying dump you bought me to? Are you planning on murdering me, and bringing me here was a convenient way to dump the body?”

 

“Please, if I wanted to kill you, I’d hire a professional. I’m not getting my hands dirty,” Tommy rolled his eyes, before pointing around the place, “I’m thinking we put the bar over there, and we close off that other corner and turn it into a coat check. There’s plenty of room upstairs for a V.I.P. area, and we could…”

 

“Wait? What are you talking about?” Oliver interrupted him, because it sounded an awful like Tommy was talking about… “Are you talking about a club?”

 

“Not just a club! The best club in Starling City! So awesome, that Max Fuller will be begging us to let him in,” Tommy smirked over Oliver’s confusion slapping him on the chest, “Don’t worry, we would refuse to let him in. Along with Pampers… and Bowen obviously. Strict no douchebag policy.”

 

Oliver could only stare at Tommy blankly, “I’m still hung up over the part where you want to open a nightclub.”

 

“Come on, Ollie! Didn’t we talk about opening a club, like a million times?”

 

“Yeah, when we were eighteen,” Oliver muttered narrowing his eyes at Tommy, who was still looking around the place like they had stumbled on some grand mystic treasure. Sure they had joked about it over the years, but they had been drunk almost all of those times, so he hadn’t really taken Tommy seriously before. But now judging by the slightly scary grin on Tommy’s face he was pretty freaking serious. “How does Laurel feel about this?

 

“Oh, it’s her idea.”

 

Oliver paused trying to think of a universe where Laurel would actually suggest that they open up a club, when Tommy rolled his eyes, “Why does everyone think she’s such a tight ass?” He must have sensed that Oliver didn’t believe him and when on, “Okay…. So mostly she just thinks I need a hobby. If I repaint the baby’s room one more time she might actually kill me. You might have though it was a stupid childish dream, but I haven’t. If I didn’t have a stupid family company I’m responsible for, I would have already jumped on it and …”

 

“Speaking of Merlyn Global, how do expect to run a club, a baby, and a multi-billion dollar company?”

 

Tommy nudged him, “Why do think I brought you here?”

 

“You want me to what… help you?” Oliver said still in disbelief.

 

“I want you to run it. You need something to do. Felicity can’t be your sugar mama. You need to bring home the bacon once and awhile.”

 

The mention of Felicity’s name filled him with guilt. Oliver had tried talking to her that morning, but she was already gone by the time he woke up, and had ignored all of his texts, which had only slightly nicer then Thea’s single giant _‘FUCK OFF!’._  “Did she tell you…”

 

“You decided to keep pretending to be engaged, or that you were a “expletive”, “expletive”, “expletive” face? That was a direct quote,” Tommy interrupted actually curling his fingers in quotation marks, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Both I guess?” Oliver shrugged, the guilt still weighting heavily on him.

 

“I hope you are planning on groveling for the rest of forever.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I’m not an idiot.”

 

“That’s debatable,” Tommy snorted, rolling his eyes when Oliver glared back at him offended, “What? So about the club? What do you think?”

 

Tommy didn’t seem like he was going to let this go.

 

“Fine, I’m listening, but can we please talk about this somewhere else?”

 

* * *

 

 

            “So?” Tommy raised his eyebrows in Oliver’s direction, as the bartender handed them their beers. “You in?”

 

“Since you asked five minutes ago?” Oliver had tried unsuccessfully to distract him for the last hour but with no avail. Tommy didn’t want to talk about his impending fatherhood, Laurel, work, or even the Rockets, and the Rockets where usually Oliver’s go to distraction when it came to Tommy. All he wanted to do was talk about the club.

 

“Come on, Ollie!” Tommy’s pleading turned had started to turn to full blown begging. “Best job, ever right?”

 

Oliver took a second to study his friend, noticing that Tommy wasn’t just obsessed or excited he was also anxious, and not anxious in a good way. He only hoped Tommy wasn’t this stupid. “You didn’t already buy the building, did you?”

 

He muttered something under his beer and although Oliver couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying he really didn’t need an answer.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

Tommy cringed, the picture of absolute distress, “I’m dead. Like Laurel will kick me out dead. Never let me see my son dead. I promised her that I’d stop with the reckless gambling, and I think buying a whole warehouse, goes way beyond loosing fifty dollars on a bad bet. I’m in so much trouble.”

 

“Tommy….”

 

“I know! It seemed like such a good idea at the time….” He interrupted Oliver, “You have to help me!”

 

Oliver burrowed his eyes, “How?”

 

“We could tell Laurel, I was helping you out by investing in your club and…”

 

Oliver stopped him holding up his hand, “So Laurel will be pissed at me and not you….”

 

“Laurel is always mad at you.” Tommy shrugged when Oliver glared at him. “She’d totally believe you to do something stupid like this, and drag me into it.” Oliver didn’t know that said about him, that everyone in his life expected be constantly irresponsible all the time. It was finally starting to bother him, especially because they were all right.

 

“I swear I’ll tell her the truth after the baby….” Tommy kept talking, and Oliver actually had to calm himself down for a second before speaking.

 

“You really think she’ll be any less calm after the baby comes?”

 

Tommy’s panicked face would have been comedic if Oliver wasn’t still pissed at him. “You have to help me.”

 

And when that tactic didn’t seem to work Tommy broke out the, “You owe me. Because of Felicity and the fake engagement…”

 

Oliver pointed at him, “That isn’t… you can’t use that to blackmail me!”

 

“Ollie, please!”

 

“Look, I want to help you, but you really shouldn’t lie to Laurel.” Oliver had enough angry women at him right now, and the last thing he needed was Laurel as well. And honestly, he was really only helping Tommy in the long run.

 

Tommy choked on his drink, “I’m sorry? Did you just tell me to tell Laurel the truth? Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen?”

 

“I have enough people angry at me at right now Tommy, okay?”

 

“Seriously?” Tommy snorted, “Just apologize to Felicity for snapping at her, and she’ll forgive you. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“I’m not just talking about Felicity. Thea isn’t talking to me, and my mom…” While his mother wasn’t really angry, she was disappointed, but somehow that was even worse.

 

“Why is Moira angry at you?”

 

“Beside of Carrie Cutter… and it doesn’t matter, okay? Just tell Laurel the truth.” Oliver tried to backtrack, knowing any mention of Sara would lead Tommy another one of his tirades.

 

Tommy narrowed in on him for a moment, “Why was Carrie Cutter stalking you again? You had to be….” He paused eyes going wide, “Really, Ollie? What the hell ?! I’ve told like a million times to stay the hell away Sara, she’s like drugs. And not the good kind, she's the kind of drugs that you use when you want to fuck everything up. So, how long did it take? Took my sister home after the wedding, and then set up a booty call?”

 

“What? No,” Oliver pressed his lips together, and Tommy just narrowed in on him, growing more and more angry every moment. “She got into a fight with her Dad, and there was some stuff with Laurel, and she just need someone to talk to?”

 

“And you thought your penis was the solution?” Tommy said enraged, “Jesus, what is wrong with you?”

 

“I didn’t sleep with her! She was drunk, tried to come on me, which must have been when Carrie Cutter took those fucking shots. I just listened to her rant, and then took her home to make sure she was okay.”

 

Tommy just shook his head in disbelief and honestly Oliver couldn’t really blame him. Considering everything that had happened with Sara in the past, his claims didn’t at all sound truthful, “Yea, whatever.”

 

“Tommy, I didn’t….”

 

Oliver tried again, but Tommy didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Look, if you want to fuck up your life, I’m not going to stop you. But this whole thing is somehow going to get turned around on me, just like it has every other time. It is really exhausting being your friend. Do you know that?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Oliver sighed, “I know you don’t believe me, but I didn’t do anything wrong this time.”

 

“That settles it!” Tommy pulled out his wallet dropping some bills on the table, “You so owe me, and you can start by running my nightclub!”

 

“Tommy! You can’t just…”

 

“I’ll call you!” Tommy interrupted running out the door before Oliver could finish.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was in the kitchen, playing with the microwave, when he finally braved going home. Shuffling nervously into the room, he set his glaze on the counter afraid to meet her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Are you talking to me or the table?” She asked bitterly.

 

He sighed forcing himself to look at her. She titled her head to the side, and he realized Tommy was more than right about the groveling.

 

“I didn’t snap at the table.” He paused, and she continued to glare at him, “I know you wouldn’t do that. I was just having a terrible day… and it’s not an excuse, and I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

 

She just stared at him for a while, and he wondered if she was doing it on purpose just torture him. “Oliver, you know I wouldn’t do that. Like ever.”

 

He walked around the counter, setting his hands on her shoulders staring down at her, “I know that, and I’m sorry.” She nodded glancing back at him, and he took a sigh of relief.

 

It wasn’t until the microwave beeped and she jumped back a bit, that he realized how long they had been standing there just staring at each other.

 

“I was making popcorn. I was going to watch Star Wars. There’s a marathon on TV, and you probably don’t care…” She muttered stepping towards the cabinet.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen those. You mind if I watch?”

 

She nearly dropped the bowl she was holding on, “Don’t you have…” She made some sort of gesture he was assuming meant to ask him if he had other plans.

 

“Nope. I have nothing to do tonight. Unless avoiding your brother counts as plans.”

 

“Is he on you about the club?” She rolled her eyes, as she opened the bag dumping the popcorn into the bowl, “Because I swear he’s more excited about that then the fact he has a kid coming in like four months.”

 

Oliver snorted following her into the living room, “That’s a slight understatement.” He paused; deciding to not mention the fact that Tommy was a giant idiot and had bought a warehouse without thinking about it, and somehow made Oliver his scapegoat. “I might have agreed to run it.”

 

“Oh!” She glanced over at him in surprise, “Not that you couldn’t run it. I just…”

 

He sat down the couch, huffing a little bit. She was right to be a little shocked. He honestly didn’t anyone would believe him, wanting any sort of responsibility. “Yeah, it’s probably a terrible idea…”

 

Felicity winched, shaking her head, “I wasn’t trying to say that you couldn’t do it, because, I totally think you could.”

 

“Really?” He glanced over at her, “You actually think I could run a business?”

 

She smiled back at him, and a strange surge of confidence rose within him.

 

“Of course, I do Oliver. I always thought…” She started, but his phone interrupted her.

 

He glanced at the text, unsurprised to find it was from Sara.

 

_‘You free?’_

“Do you need to go?” Felicity asked, sitting down next to him with the bowl of popcorn. “Because you really don’t need to hangout with me.”

 

“It’s nothing, “ He interrupted leaning over to grab the popcorn after he set the phone down. Felicity may not be his real fiancé, but he had made her a promise, and his mother and Thea were right about one thing. It was about time he started to act responsibly, and not responding to Sara’s texts, breaking their vicious cycle, seemed like a good place to start. “Star Wars? That’s the ‘I am your father’ films right?”

 

“I swear to god, castaways have more pop culture knowledge then you,” She grumbled, and he found himself grinning at her annoyance, “Yes, Star Wars is the “Luke, I am your father’ films. Although, that isn’t the actual movie quote, much like ‘Beam me up Scotty’ isn’t the actual quote for…”

 

“Right, and they have that robot, R3D8? And those bear creature things…”

 

“ R3D8? There isn’t a droid… and those weren’t bears…” She paused as he tried not to laugh, “You’re doing this on purpose!”

 

“No, I’m not,” He smirked only to be met by a pillow to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Felicity and Oliver fall into a routine; Thea is still refusing to talk to anyone. 
> 
> “That’s what Curtis said, or at least, I think that’s what Curtis was saying. Talking to him makes me wonder if I should apologize for all the babbling.” 
> 
> “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at just about everyone else, but not you. Just so you know.”
> 
> “You didn’t know about Sara did you?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh 4.15... I have a lot of feelings, here are only a few of the less ragey ones. 
> 
> SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT. One, who wrote Samantha? You totally deserve... no awards. None, like at all. (Her first thought was to accuse Oliver of kidnapping? Really? Who does that?) Two, WHY IS THERE A ARROW ACTION FIGURE? I mean, I maybe get maybe Central City making the Flash action figures, sort of, but why is there an Arrow Action figure? And it's an Arrow action figure, mind you, not a Green Arrow action figure. Didn't every hate the Arrow, why would they make him an action figure. I'm sorry but that make NO SENSE. NONE.
> 
> But hey, we survived... just for month hiatus of angst. 
> 
> Anyways, there might be a slight delay with the next chapter, on account of me deciding to completely rewrite it. It doesn't really change anything in the long run, but I'm just changing the approach... I guess? That makes no sense. I have a Flashback update coming soon, so check that out if you want.

“Have you talked to Thea yet?” Felicity asked as she poured a cup of coffee. She sort of knew the answer already, but she was desperately trying to distract herself from the fact she had meeting with the board later today about her plans for QC.

 

Oliver sighed as he stirred something one the stove. “No.”

 

She pulled herself up on to one of the stools at the kitchen island, “It’s been weeks. Can Thea really hold a grudge that long? I mean the longest she didn’t speak to me before was six hours, because I wasn’t paying attention when she was on one of her Buttercup tangents. I really hated that stupid horse. It was the only thing she was would talk about when I used to babysit her…. not that I was really babysitting, it was just your dad’s clever way to give me money when I wanted new computer parts.”

 

Oliver snorted, “It’s a good thing you weren’t actually babysitting because you were terrible. You didn’t even notice when she wandered off.”

 

Felicity tried to press her lips together in annoyance as his lips pulled a little in the corners begging her to argue with him, “I wasn’t… awful.”

 

He raised his eyebrows.

 

“Okay… so I was the worst, but I’ve never seen Thea this angry before.”

 

“To be fair, she’s pretty entitled too it. If she doesn’t want to talk to me I can’t really force her.” He sat down a plate in front of her before turning back to the stove. “Has she spoken to you at all?”

 

Felicity picked at her eggs, “I tried texting her but when she sent me a photo of an angry bunny, I thought it best to let her be.”

 

“Angry bunny?” Oliver burrowed his eyes as he cooked.

 

“It was freaking terrifying okay?! Now I have another animal to add to the list… Fracking kangaroos.”

 

“Kangaroos, really?”

 

She rolled her eyes at his small smirk; despite the fact she knew he couldn’t see it. “I’m not getting into this with you again. I have enough to freak out over. With my luck, I’ll start picturing all the members of the board with kangaroo faces, and I might actually have a panic attack. I don’t know if that’s better or worse then that thing were you imagine people in their underwear…”

 

“Felicity.”

 

She glanced over at him, biting her lip. He raised his eyebrows, staring her straight in the eyes. “You got this.”

 

She sighed, “That’s what Curtis said, or at least, I think that’s what Curtis was saying. Talking to him makes me wonder if I should apologize for all the babbling.”

 

“I like the babbling.”

 

“Said no one… ever.”

 

“I really do.”

 

He was looking at her a little too earnestly, and Felicity tired to try to ignore it, “I talked to Roy. Thea’s crashing at his house, and still going to class.”

 

“Hmmm, I guess that’s good,” Oliver muttered as he rubbed his fingers together nervously.

 

“Hey,” She said forcing his attention to her, “She’ll forgive you. I think the first step is sticking around. Which, should be easy since I kind of trapped you here.”

 

“You didn’t trap me.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Felicity, I agreed to this. You don’t need to feel guilty,” He said seriously.

 

“I just know you’re probably….”

 

“Honestly, I really need to be here right now. Between Thea, my Dad and… Tommy.” Oliver rolled his eyes and she didn’t really blame him, she had already had used her loud voice with her brother about how blackmailing your best friend wasn’t very nice. “Seriously who buys a warehouse without an actual plan? I know I’ve done impulsive things, but I’ve never bought a warehouse.”

 

“No,” Felicity shook her head, trying not to smirk, “You once rented out a stadium to play strip…”

 

“No, that was Tommy.” He pointed his wooden spoon at her in mock annoyance, “I just paid for it.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“It was his birthday!”

 

She just raised her eyebrows behind her coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the fact Curtis and her had gone over every possible detail of the presentation about twenty times she still found herself flitching, which is why when someone knocked on the door, she sighed in relief over the distraction.

 

“Thea?”

 

“Can I come in?” She wasn’t smiling, but she didn’t look like she wanted to tear Felicity’s throat out so she took it as a good sign.

 

“Oh, sure!” Felicity bounced out her office chair, moving to push the junk off the other chair in her makeshift office.

 

Thea glanced around the mess as she sat down, “This is almost as bad as your dorm room at MIT.”

 

“I think this might be worse. Curtis nearly has a heart attack every time he comes in here.”

 

“Curtis?”

 

“He’s my QC liaison, but basically I get to boss him around.”

 

Thea nodded.

 

“Hey,” Felicity said trying to break the silence, deciding that asking a question like, ‘how are you?’ or ‘what’s up’ was probably a bad idea.

 

Thea dumped her purse on the ground. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at just about everyone else, but not you. Just so you know.”

 

“Are you sure? Because that bunny was terrifying.”

 

It made Thea smile slightly, “Sorry. I just wasn’t in the mood to talk about my

family. Like at all.”

 

“Yea, I totally get it. But if you need to talk at some point…” Felicity started but Thea spoke up.

 

“And I get why you did it, but I guess I’m just disappointed.”

 

“Thea, I’m so sorry! Look just because I’m not going to be your sister-in-law doesn’t mean…”

 

She waved Felicity off, “..that you aren’t going to be there for me. I know that, but it… something was finally going right for once. And now… everything is awful. And I can’t even be properly mad at my dad because he’s dying, and I don’t want to waste what little time I have with him being angry. I mean it’s possible I may have put all of that on Ollie but he was still being a jerk. I have a right to be mad about that.”

 

Felicity agreed shaking her head, it was hard to disagree with Thea on that point, missing your sister’s high school graduation with no real excuse, was beyond being a jerk, “Yea, of course.”

 

“And,” Thea took a deep breath, “It’s really annoying when you never hear things from the source. Mom, Dad, Ollie … It would be kind of nice if they would tell me things, _before_ I hear them for other people, but that’s asking too much apparently.”

 

“How did you find out?” Felicity asked tactilely before trying to correct herself wincing, “Not that you have to tell me, but if you want to…”

 

“How I learn most things, eavesdropping.” Thea sighed shifting in the chair before rambling, “I went to pick up Roy from the station like two days after the wedding, because it’s Roy, and he was in trouble for something, and Tommy was there bringing Laurel lunch, because Tommy is a giant dork, and I heard him say something about you guys only being engaged because of Dad. But before that I overheard Mom on the phone with Jean, and she was upset because Carrie fucking Cutter had tired to blackmail her with these photos of Ollie and Sara Lance, and I was about to straight up murder him for cheating on you and…”

 

It felt like the floor had been pulled out from under her feet. She knew she shouldn’t have been too surprised. While she didn’t really know Sara, Tommy and Laurel had certainly said enough about Oliver and Sara’s, _whatever it was_ , because they weren’t really dating but they still had some weird toxic thing, over the years. It was another reminder why he was terminally unavailable, well, other then the whole, not being interested in her thing.

 

Thea paused, wincing slightly, “You didn’t know about Sara did you?”

 

Felicity shook her head forcing herself to breathe. She didn’t have any reason to be upset, but reminding herself that didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

“I’m sorry.” Thea muttered, “I really didn’t mean too…”

 

“It’s okay. It’s like not like we are actually engaged.” Felicity tried to brush it off, but even to her own ears it didn’t sound very convincing.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve always liked him.” Thea pointed out, “And please don’t deny it, ‘cause just about everyone other then Ollie has noticed.”

 

“Thea, please,” She tired but it came out as some weird croaking thing, and Thea’s pointed look had her shutting up. “Fine. I’ve had a crush on brother.”

 

“Have.”

 

Thea shrugged, despite Felicity’s glaring.

 

“Fine. Have. I like your brother! And he’s… that’s just… it’s not going to happen, okay?”

 

Thea held her up her hands, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry I won’t bring it up again. Although, I think Ollie is a huge dumbass. If he…”

 

“Thea,” Felicity cut her off, “Can we please not talk about this again, like ever?”

 

Thea nodded rather quickly, too quickly, dropping it fast enough that it left Felicity confused, because she would have expected Thea to fight her just a little bit.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

 

Felicity shrugged, “Nothing?”

 

“Could you maybe do me a huge favor?”

 

“Okay?” She answered slowly, not sure what Thea wanted, or if agreeing to this was a good idea.

 

“Thank you! Roy’s foster brother is town, and I need you show him around or whatever.” Thea picked up her purse off the floor.

 

“Wait, what!?”

 

Thea winked, throwing her purse over her shoulder and strutting out the room before Felicity could question her any further.

 

_Frack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 13: Thea is clearly up to something and it's possible it has something to do with Roy's foster brother... or her brother. 
> 
> “Thea, I have enough going on with this job at QC, and a fake engagement, and I’m not even sure how to bring that up on a first date without sounding like a complete psycho. Dating is so not a good idea right now and …” 
> 
> “Who said anything about a date?” Thea said way too casually, “Your just doing Roy and I favor.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sorry I've been MIA, but after 4.16, I needed a break. I could get into all the feelings I have, but I'm just going to say it felt like they broke something. I don't care if the writers, or even Amell, keeps defending it, it was just terribly written & handled and really carried into the rest of the season. But I will say that Ruvé Adams's death was probably the most satisfying tv death in awhile. I could not stand her, like at all. If you pinned her against Isabel, Ruvé would murder her. Seriously. That's how terrible she is. 
> 
> 2) Given how angry you all were about just the possibility of Sara & Oliver hooking up... don't kill me for having Felicity go on a NOT date. There was a reason for it. 
> 
> 3) I accidentally deleted OSH: Flashbacks. Everything should be reposted, along with a few things. Sorry about that. 
> 
> 4) I promise I'm working on the next chapter. It's kind of an important one and I'm not sure how long it will take. I just wanted to post a new chapter since it's been... awhile. haha. Bare with me.

“I’m sorry, but did you just set up Felicity up with one of Roy’s friends?” Laurel narrowed in on Thea as she joined them at the table in the small café they had agreed to meet at for lunch.

 

“Oh quit the judgy thing, Laurel,” Thea grumbled, “It’s been ages since you’ve had to bail Roy out of jail.

 

“Last week, Thea. Last week! On an aggravated assault charge!”

 

Thea rolled her eyes, to Laurel’s continued annoyance, “That guy was clearly harassing that girl in the club. Roy was just making a citizens arrest.”

 

“Oh, your boyfriend is clearly the hero of Starling City. We should get the kid a mask so he can fight crime outside the law like a vigilante.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Felicity interrupted grabbing Thea’s hand before she flipped Laurel off. The relationship between the two had been getting awfully testy lately due to Roy’s brushes with the law, and Felicity was getting tired of it. Well, mostly she was tired of getting in the middle of it.

 

Roy wasn’t that bad, really. Could he get arrested less? Probably. But compared to those trust fund brats Thea dated in high school, who also got arrested just as much, but just had rich parents to bail them out, Roy was a saint in her eyes. She didn’t worry about Roy getting her into drugs, or leaving her alone at a party drunk. He meant well…. usually… in his own way. Felicity knew he didn’t really have the best childhood; his dad took off or died before Roy was born, and his mother overdosed when he was in elementary school and he ended up in the system, bouncing around from group home to group home, only to be left to fend for himself at eighteen.

 

But despite his past, he loved Thea, respected her, and would do anything for her. That was enough for Felicity.

 

“Look,” Thea pointed out, her voice still a little indignant, “I didn’t set Felicity up with anyone. Roy just mentioned his foster brother is in town, and seems to think you two would get along. Roy can’t get off work, and I have class so….”

 

“That still sounds really suspicious,” Lyla’s voice appeared out of nowhere, before grabbing a seat next to Felicity.

 

“You weren’t even here! How do you even know what we are talking about?” Thea pouted as she sunk down in her chair.

 

Lyla raised her eyebrows, “I used to question know terrorists. I can tell when someone is up to something. Your very easy to read in comparison.”

 

Felicity rubbed at her eyes. She really didn’t have the time for this. “Thea, I have enough going on with this job at QC, and a fake engagement, and I’m not even sure how to bring that up on a first date without sounding like a complete psycho. Dating is so not a good idea right now and …”

 

That and she hated being set up. Felicity’s friend, Iris, who lived the apartment next to her in LA, had tired to unsuccessfully set her up with a least four different guys in the past.

 

One of the guys, Cisco, that Iris had found on a scientist dating site was actually pretty nice, and they had spent the whole night talking about the Walking Dead and Harry Potter, but he had just broken up with some girl named Lisa, because of some drama with her brother, and Felicity didn’t feel anything for him besides friendship.

 

(Cisco had all the fan convention hook ups, and her favorite person to cosplay with, so it hadn’t been too terrible).

 

The rest of them, however, hadn’t been all that great. There was an older guy that worked as a crime journalist at Iris’s paper who turned out to have son that was older then her, a dolphin trainer who worked at Sea World in San Diego who swore to her that he could actually talk to sea creatures, like he spoke their language, and this rich guy who was most arrogant man she had ever met in her life and talked about himself the whole meal.

 

“Who said anything about a date?” Thea said way too casually, “Your just doing Roy and I a favor. His brother is at some cop convention, and literally doesn’t know anyone else in town. You know, just take him out to dinner or a movie or …”

 

“Cop Convention?” Laurel cut in blinking in confusion, “Why would he be at a cop convention?”

 

Thea shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. Maybe he’s a cop? I’ve never met him. Roy says he works at a police station doing… something.”

 

“Are you sure he wasn’t at a police station because he was getting arrested?”

 

Thea flipped off her before Felicity had a chance to stop her, “No Laurel. This is the straight lace one. He went to college. He has a degree. Never been arrested. Makes his money legally. Kind of a dork actually, according to Roy.”

 

“And he’s a cop?” Laurel asked again, still in disbelief. “I’ve met some of Roy’s friends and…”

 

“No,” Thea interrupted, “You just met McGinnis. He’s not really a criminal, mostly just a sarcastic dick.”

 

They started bickering before Felicity could break it up; either way she wasn’t looking forward to whatever Thea had roped her into. She was going to con Oliver into lying for her to get out of it, but he had gotten home late last night, exhausted from club stuff, and she didn’t want to bother him.

 

She couldn’t help be proud of the work he was putting in. Tommy, as predicted, had been pretty useless, so Oliver had taken point on the hiring of the contractors, contacting vendors, filing permits… He however, hadn’t told his parents what he was up too. Moira was still on her honeymoon, and she was pretty sure Oliver was avoiding his dad. Robert kept asking about him every time she ran into him at the office, and she was hoping that Oliver wouldn’t get angry when she kept him informed. She didn’t know if Oliver was afraid they would disapprove, or whatever, but she doubted they wouldn’t be as proud as she was.

 

“So I called a favor in at Table Salt and…” Thea’s voice broke though her thoughts.

 

Felicity fought the urge to bang her head in the table.

 

“Yep,” Lyla muttered sarcastically, “Totally not up to something.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I brought dinner.”

 

Felicity glanced up from her computer to find Oliver standing in her office doorway holding up a take out bag from Big Belly Burger, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I had to pick up some permits for the club, and passed it on the way home,” He sat it down on her desk, “The other day you told me you forgot to eat all day.”

 

Felicity winched, feeling pretty bad since he went though all the effort and also disappointed, Big Belly Burger was hands down going to be better then Table Salt any day. “Rain check? I kind of have a dinner thing tonight.”

 

“A dinner thing?” He burrowed his eyebrows, “What kind of dinner thing?”

 

“The kind of dinner thing where your sister tricked me into going out with Roy’s foster brother… not going out, out. It’s not a date. At least I don’t think so. I hope not. If it is I’m going to kill her.”

 

“A date?” He repeated, pressing his lips together.

 

“Your sister is literally the worse. I honestly don’t know why she does this.”

 

“Yea, I don’t know why either,” He muttered, sounding a bit sore, not that Felicity could blame him; she was upset she couldn’t eat the Big Belly Burger too. “Maybe tomorrow we could….”

 

Whatever he was going to say was cut off.

 

There was a knock on the door, causing them to glance over at the figure standing in the doorway. At first glance Felicity wondered if one the freshman interns had got lost, but she quickly realized that he was probably about the same age she was, and he was kind of cute, in an awkward, gangly way. He looked a little flustered under their staring.

 

“Are you Felicity? I’m supposed to…”

 

“Yea, I’m Felicity. Do I know…?”

 

“I’m Barry?” He asked, sounding a little unsure, especially as Felicity continued to blank him. She couldn’t remember planning any meetings with anyone named Barry, and she doubted he was anyone from the company judging by the scuffed up pair of converses he was wearing. “Barry, I’m …” He paused and she followed his eyes to Oliver who had set his jaw in a pretty menacing way. “Roy.... he told me to meet you here and….”

 

“Oh!” To be fair, Barry was not all what she was expecting, not that she was really expecting anything. Thea had been purposely vague about the whole thing. “Your Roy’s foster brother?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck, “He told you I was coming right? I got his text and he told me… “

 

“Do your parents know you’re here?” Oliver muttered under his breath, but it wasn’t really quiet enough to go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Felicity elbowed him the stomach, hoping he’d get the message to cut it out, not sure why he was being so rude.

 

“Well, yea, he told me, I kind of just got wrapped in my coding, “ She shrugged apolitically, “Sorry.”

 

“Me too!” Barry laughed nervously, “I mean, I got distracted too. I ended up going to a workshop on new digital forensic techniques, and it ran a little longer than…”

 

“Digital forensics?”

 

“I’m not too much a techie, I mean, I know a lot because of work, but it never hurts to know more…”

 

“Really?” She had always been interested in forensic technology, “Like what?”

 

He stood up a little straighter, obviously excited to talk about it, “They were talking about this new facial recognition program that’s able to…”

 

Felicity had actually remembered reading something about what he was talking about in some science journal a few months ago but thought it hadn’t been released yet. Before she had realized what she was doing, she was firing off a dozen questions, and he was answering them back just as fast.

 

Oliver coughed.

 

She jumped having forgotten he was in the room. Barry’s grin quickly turned terrified as Oliver glowered in his direction.

 

“Oh, this Oliver, he’s my,” She didn’t know how to finish that sentence. There hadn’t really been chance before when she had to introduce him to anyone before. Those who weren’t in the inner circle and had already knew the truth, and those who didn’t had already seemed to know.

 

“Fiancé.” He didn’t say it the same way he had said it when he was trying to one up Ray at the wedding. It came out more like a threat this time, and Felicity didn’t want to deal with whatever was going on with him.

 

“Dinner?” She asked Barry instead.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver muttered crossed, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“Barry can you met me out in the hall?” She turned to Oliver without waiting for Barry to leave, “What is your problem?”

 

Oliver was rubbing his fingers together, “I don’t have problem.”

 

“Your being an ass to Barry, and he’s literally done nothing wrong,” She pointed out.

 

“It’s just,” He started slowly, “It’s just probably not a good to go on date when everyone thinks that…”

 

“It’s not a date,” She reminded him, grabbing her purse as she left Oliver in the office huffing. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

 

* * *

 

 

The setting at Table Salt was just a little too romantic for dinner with a complete stranger who was _supposedly not a date_ , the lit candles on the table made her feel more awkward if anything, and the dragging silence was not helping the situation at all, which had been strange because they had no problem talking earlier before Oliver had interrupted just to be an ass.

 

Barry looked like he was about to say something several times, but had taken to ringing his napkin instead.

 

“So you’re a cop?” Felicity finally blurted out, before lecturing herself. _Real smooth there, Smoak._

“Oh. No. I just work for them. I’m a CSI,” He seemed grateful that she had finally said something, “I would make a terrible cop, especially if it involved any running. One of the high schools I went to actually made me a plaque for having the worst time in the school’s history.”

 

His blabbing about digital forensic techniques made more sense now, and she couldn’t help adding, “I wasn’t really the sports type of person either. I was in a lot of clubs, spelling bees, and STEM fairs….”

 

“I loved STEM fairs! And the scholarship money was an extra bonus. I don’t know how I would have gotten though college without it,” He shrugged, “That and financial aid. The guys at the group home used to tease me constantly, well except Roy, but that’s probably because he didn’t really care what I was doing.”

  

“No offense, you just don’t seem like the other guys Roy knows. How did you end up….” Felicity stopped wincing, realizing how rude that was, and it wasn’t fair to judge Barry.

 

“It’s okay. My mom died and my dad…. he’s in jail. I had some family friends who tried to get custody of me after… “ He paused not quite explaining, “But it didn’t work out. So I ended up in the system.”

 

She just nodded, knowing not to push it.

 

“But I totally get it. It was a struggle, falling in with the wrong crowd would have been easy, but I didn’t … I didn’t want to be in jail before I graduated high school. I wanted to go to college…. get a job… to solve… to get a life. Roy does too, don’t let the surly, ‘I don’t care about anything’ attitude fool you.”

 

“Oh, I know that,” Felicity snorted, “Currently it seems like he’s taken on the role of the Glades vigilante, all his arrests seem to be misguide attempts at justice.”

 

“That sounds like Roy,” Barry smiled, “he was like that when we were kids. If someone was picking on any of the younger kids, he’d be the first to take on the bully.”

 

The conversion drifted back to technology some point after their food arrived. Felicity didn’t realize how nice it was to talk to someone who understood her, someone that wasn’t Cisco, and got distracted by pop culture references when talking.

 

Why hadn’t Iris tried to set her up with him?

 

Besides the whole not knowing him thing …. But that was besides the point.

 

It was just her luck that the prefect guy would show up when she was fake engaged to a guy she had been in love with her whole life.

 

“Do you know how Roy met Thea?” Barry asked sometime after the server brought a desert menu over. “He’s never really explained it to me.”

 

“He stole her purse. Then she tracked him down to get it back, lectured him on the proper treatment of designer purses until he finally got so annoyed he threw the bag back at her, yelling something about it not being worth it.”

 

Barry snorted over his wine glass; “Roy is probably the only person who ends up dating some one he tried to rob.”

 

The conversion got quiet again after Barry mentioned Oliver, with Felicity trying to dodge every question about their relationship, or rather lack of a relationship, not that Barry would know that. So by the server came back with her leftovers, Felicity was more then ready to flee.

 

“That was weird.” Barry blurted out as they waited for her cab.

 

She closed her eyes for a second, “I know I’m so sorry. I have no idea why Thea thought this was a good idea.”

 

“I do.”

 

Felicity glanced over at Barry, “What?”

 

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, “Roy warned me. I got the impression that I was helping to make Thea’s brother jealous. It’s just weird, considering your already engaged to the guy.”

 

“It’s complicated,” She chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that explaining it wouldn’t help. “I wouldn’t even know how to start. And even if I wanted to talk about it…”

 

“I’m not… you don’t need to tell me anything,” Barry said, “But if you ever need someone to talk to, or just need to ramble…. Or if you’re ever not engaged….” She knew the last bit was supposed to be a joke, but it fell flat.

 

“Thanks,” She muttered morosely.

 

“Goodbye Felicity.” Barry pecked her on the cheek before he disappeared into the night.

 

Oh, Thea was _so_ dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) One Small Hitch turns a year old today! *throws confetti * I hadn’t intended for this chapter to be the one posted for my one-year anniversary… but I think its prefect way to celebrate. I’m not going to say anything else about it…. but I think the wait will be worth it. And it’s a little longer then usual… I’m pretty sure you probably would have revolted if I spilt this chapter in half. Haha. (There is a reason I didn’t post a preview last time). I still can’t believe I’ve gotten to this point (90 pages!). I’ve been writing on and off since like 2002 and this is the longest thing I’ve ever written, personal and fanfiction wise, and that’s including the terrible vampire novella I wrote my freshman year of high school. (I still cringe when I think of that). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarked, commented, my fans from tumblr (which I may venture back on someday) or even those who just read it when it pops up on the A03 page, you guys are awesome! 
> 
> B) As part of the celebrating, I’m going to run a kind of contest. I need a name for baby boy Merlyn. Leave your ideas in the comments, and I’ll pick my favorite. Not only will the name be in my story, you also get to send me a prompt for a future Flashback drabble. I’ll run this for the next three or four chapters, so if you don’t have any ideas yet don’t worry. (More details as they come).
> 
> C) I started a playlist for this fic on Spotify. I only have a few songs up, so if there are any songs you want to add let me know! And yes, the Disney one is about Oliver. https://open.spotify.com/user/desmondaswrath/playlist/20qTIE9fChZA4VnDlzGEqc
> 
> D) Off topic… Why am I not at SCDD? (Wasn’t able to get tickets this year, but that’s beyond the point). I did get all my Funko Exclusives! Did the whole pop hunting in stores (and online), and it wasn’t as bad as I thought (well, until the battery in my car died and I had to buy a new one, and now between the two, the fact I’m on vacation for the next few days, I’m broke for the next month. Ugh, adulting, I’m so bad at it). Anyways, don’t tell me how much fun SCDD is because I’m pouting. (Although, I hope you are having a great time if you got there!)

Before opening a club, Oliver hadn’t realized how much work went into, well, opening a club, considering all his previous experience with clubs was well, just going to clubs. He had spent the last two months in permit paperwork hell. All attempts to get Tommy to help out with that aspect had turned out to be a disaster, that and it took him two weeks sweet talking the lady who worked in the permits office to fix the mess.

 

Oliver still suspected he only helped in the first place because Felicity had yelled at him.

 

They all very quickly came to the conclusion that it was best to let Oliver take the reins on the project, and Tommy should just remain a silent partner.

 

A very silent partner.

 

The main problem with permits, was, well, trying to understand the permits, and the constant back and to city hall was slowly getting old. He had no idea how Felicity understood all of it, but it took her all of five minutes to figure it out, when it had taken him weeks.

 

The final permit had been filed, and thankfully approved the other day, so he could finally get the contractors in to start work.

 

It was beginning to feel real. Soon the abandoned warehouse Tommy had brought him to three months ago would be a club full of people instead of rats.

 

And he was proud of himself.

 

Sure it wasn’t something he had imagined himself doing when he had come home just for his mother’s wedding, but a lot of things had changed since then.

 

Things with Thea were getting better. She had stopped by the club a few weeks ago, and demanded they talked. And he apologized. Several times, until the point Thea had rolled her eyes and said, “Omg. Shut up. I forgive you okay?”

 

His mother seemed happier with him then she had been awhile. Sure his relationship with his Dad was still strained, but his father had invited him over in a few hours and although he still wasn’t sure if that was Thea’s way of getting him out of the house so she could throw a bridal shower for Felicity, he figured it was a step in the right direction either way.

 

And Felicity….

 

She had been unexpected.

 

He couldn’t put in exactly into words, but he liked having her around. It was nice to come home from work and have some to share his day with. It had become a ritual for them. He would cook, she would tell him about something her co-worker Curtis had said, and he’d just listen to her for hours. They would make fun of Tommy, only to laugh about it when they were in the same room to Tommy’s annoyance because they wouldn’t explain why they were laughing at him.

 

Tommy wasn’t the only person who didn’t find their inside jokes funny, Thea had once muttered, “You two realize other people are in the room right?”

 

She got even more annoyed when he asked why she was so upset.

 

Some nights they wouldn’t talk, she’d force him to watch some movie that she had deemed a cult classic, and although he couldn’t remember the plot of the movie because he spent the whole time watching her reactions, despite the fact she had seen the movies a hundred of times.

 

Somehow he even convinced her to go to a Starling City Archers game, and had fun even if he had spent the whole night trying to explain baseball to her, got mustard dropped on his lap, and almost got into a fight with the guy behind him who kept telling Felicity to be quiet.

 

He took pleasure in recalling embarrassing stories of her at family dinners, just because he knew she would get red and start blabbing, even though when they got home she would try throw all the pillows from couch at him.

 

She made him smile, and some days he spent the hours counting down the hours till he could go home. And when he couldn’t wait, he’d text her.

 

For the first time in his life, he was sure he was happy.

 

Really truly happy.

 

* * *

 

 

“A bridal shower?”

 

Thea shrugged flopping into the chair in Felicity’s office, Roy standing awkwardly behind her, “Just because you aren’t actually engaged doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be able to get showered with lingerie. It’s only fair.”

 

Felicity could only stare at Thea in disbelief. “Lingerie? What am I going to do with lingerie? Lingerie isn’t for the person wearing it… it’s for the person who gets to see it…. and there isn’t a person seeing my lingerie.”

 

“What about Barry?”

 

Felicity glared at her, and Thea winched, “Too soon?”

 

“Seriously? He basically told me he knew it was a set up. What the hell did you think was going to happen? I still don’t understand why you did it the first place.”

 

Thea looked nonplussed despite the fact the fact Felicity was on the verge of her angry voice, “Roy wasn’t supposed to tell him that part.”

 

“Thea!”

 

“Look, I did what I had to do.”

 

“You had to set me up on a date when I’m engaged to your brother?” Felicity paused when Thea raised her eyebrows, “I mean fake engaged… you know what I’m talking about! Don’t think that I’m not still angry about this!”

 

“You realize that it was never about you right?”

 

“How is me going on a date with Barry not about me?”

 

Thea groaned rolling her whole head in annoyance, “Omg. You’re both idiots. I don’t know why I even bother.”

 

Felicity blinked, trying to piece together Thea’s logic and failing, “Are you talking about Barry and me? Because we are not idiots. I know I’m smart, and he seems pretty smart.”

 

“Erugh! Roy! You explain it!” Thea gestured towards Roy, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time and shaking with silent laughter.

 

“I told you I staying out of it, babe.”

 

“Staying out of it? This was your idea!”

 

Roy raised his eyebrows fighting a smile, “I just told you not to set her up with a hooker.”

 

Felicity narrowed in on Thea who was shaking her head adamantly, “Woah! There was a never a hooker. That is completely out of context… Roy… shut up!”

 

“I thought you said you wanted me too…”

 

She nudged him out of the way, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s talk about Bridal Showers.”

 

“You have no idea how angry I am,” Felicity tried glaring at Thea, who didn’t even seem the slightest bit bothered.

 

“Don’t worry. I convinced your mom not to come. Or mine.”

 

Well, at least there was that.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver found his father in his study, heading to the dry bar, pouring a drink in silence before his father spoke up.

 

“I never meant for you to lie to Thea.”

 

Oliver huffed settling into a chair across from him, “I can’t let you take all the credit for that. I haven’t been around when she needed me.”

 

“Especially at graduation….” Robert added spinning a tumbler around in his hand before taking a sip.

 

“Should you be drinking that?” Oliver asked ignoring the quip, knowing he was just going to have to get used to his family bringing that up for the rest of forever. He deserved it.

 

“Probably, but it’s not like it’s going to kill me,” His father joked, and Oliver could only send him a bland look.

 

“Oliver, I’m going to die. Might as well enjoy all the scotch while I can.”

 

He tried to glare at his father, but Robert merely shrugged in return, “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Although, I guess it’s fair for you be concerned.”

 

“Concerned?” Oliver huffed shaking his head in disbelief suddenly questioning why he had even decided to come over tonight, “Dad, you’re dying of course I’m concerned.”

 

Robert sighed, “Oliver…”

 

Oliver closed his eyes, trying to push down the rage before he said anything he would regret, “You can do whatever you want. I’m sorry.”

 

Thankfully his father let it go, “I heard about the club.”

 

“What club?”

 

His father raised his eyebrows, “Your club, Oliver. The one you’ve been working on.”

 

“It’s Tommy’s,” Oliver replied not really in the mood to get into this with his dad.

 

“From what I’ve heard you’ve been the one who has been running everything, and Tommy, god love the boy, has been basically useless.”

 

Oliver sat up a little straighter, unsure how he found out this information. He had been carefully not to tell his parents anything, because he was proud of himself, and he didn’t want their judgment, “Who told you that?”

 

He didn’t know why he said that; they both knew who it was. Felicity.

 

“Don’t be mad, son. You don’t talk to me. If I didn’t see her everyday, I would know nothing about your life. It’s nice to feel at least like I’m part of it.”

 

Oliver pressed his lips together, pausing trying to find the right words although he was pretty sure the clipped tone said more, “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want your judgment.”

 

Robert set his drink down, narrowing his eyes in what Oliver thought looked like confusion, “What judgment?”

 

“What judgment?! The usual judgment, Dad. Apparently the only thing I’ve done that you’ve proud been proud of is my engagement.” Oliver laughed bitterly, “You’ve never been happy with anything else I’ve ever done.”

 

“Oliver, that’s not true,” His father started, but Oliver shook his head when he tried to argue.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

He looked so unsettled that Oliver almost felt guilty for a second, “I may have been excited over the news of the engagement, but that’s only because I’ve always know how you’ve felt about her, even if you hadn’t caught up yet. But I am impressed, and it has nothing to do with the engagement. The club, and how you’ve turned what could have been a huge disaster for Tommy completely around. I don’t doubt that it will be successful.”

 

“Oh.” Oliver let that settle over him, but for some reason, his father’s approval over the club wasn’t what he was really focusing on, “What do you mean you’ve always know how I’ve felt about Felicity?”

 

He had a feeling he already knew what his father was talking about, but having his father explain it to him sounded much less dangerous.

 

“What’s going on? It’s not that you don’t love her, because I know you do.”

 

“Really?” Oliver repeated numbly.

 

“Remember when you and Tommy got into that fight and almost got kicked out Starling Prep?”

 

Oliver couldn’t forget that fight if he wanted to, “Yea. I’m still not sure why Mom still praises Bowen. That guy is such a tool.”

 

Robert snorted, taking another slip of his drink, “I’ve never liked that family. Janice isn’t too terrible, but god, Carter’s father is a raging imbecile. However, I remember you coming home from school, eminently jumping down my throat about getting Tommy a lawyer. It isn’t your concern for Tommy that really struck me, not that I don’t think you weren’t concerned for him… but you kept mentioning Felicity. You were focused on Felicity. On how she was freaking out, and how she was crying I only let you go on about it, because I was amused, not that Tommy or you had any reason to worry. The Bowen’s were never going to sue you.”

 

Oliver forced himself to shallow the large sip he had just taken, ignoring the way it burned his throat, especially after he nearly choked on the words, “I did?”

 

“You were always trying to be her hero,” Robert’s voice dropped, wistfully, “I don’t think you realized you were doing it. Even when you were little. Donna dropped Tommy and her off the day after Malcolm left… and you demanded Raisa make extra chocolate chip brownies, because they were Felicity’s favorite, and she was upset so she needed them.”

 

“I don’t remember that.” He honestly couldn’t remember any of it, but he didn’t doubt it, he would do anything for her. He knew that much.

 

“That’s how I knew. You may have put up this uncaring playboy act up, but Felicity always managed to bring out the real you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, Thea hadn’t invited any of Felicity’s close friends (Cait probably would have asked her if she was crazy if she tried to explain any of this to her, and Iris would have had a field day), instead just a few fringe friends from high school she really hadn’t talked to in awhile, including one of Oliver’s amiable ex’s McKenna.

 

(The decorations on the other hand, were complete overkill. Too much glitter).

 

“So how did you tame him?” McKenna asked as she rested her elbows on her knees, zeroing in a Felicity with unrelenting attentiveness. No wonder she was cop, probably scared all the perps shitless. “Ollie, he’s not a bad guy really, but … he’s just never struck me as the guy who would ever settle down.”

 

“It’s like you all think Oliver’s this giant player. But I’ve never seen him that way… he’s kind of my hero, you know?”

 

Laurel may have covered up her snort, but Felicity could still hear the disbelief in her voice, “Are we talking about the same person?”

 

She bit down on her lip, fighting the urge to snap at Laurel. Sure, she had the right to be bitter when it came to Oliver, but this one time she couldn’t let it go, “Yes, I’m talking about the same Oliver.” She paused trying to think of story that she could actually share with everyone, knowing she wasn’t going to tell them about him saving her at the airport.

 

“I was fourteen and this junior guy asked me out. So I remember lying to my mom, although honestly she probably wouldn’t have cared, and went to his house after school. He used to play on the soccer team, and I thought… I mean he was paying attention to me you know? I was this nerdy weirdo that had skipped a few grades and besides Laurel, Tommy, McKenna, and Ollie, no one really noticed me at that school.”

 

“Yeah well,” Thea muttered, “The kids at that school are tools. I hated it there.”

 

Felicity shrugged, “I know that now, but then… I wanted to be cool. So I probably ignored all the signs that this guy was probably a massive creep. And he was…” She paused, “A huge massive creep, and I wasn’t really comfortable, so I snuck out when he went into the bathroom. The only problem was that… he drove me there. And so I was stranded fifteen miles outside of Starling City.”

 

“Wait? When did this happen?” Laurel interrupted concerned, “And who was this guy? Did he… Why did…”

 

“Laurel,” Felicity sighed, realizing why she never talked about this before, and out of all her friends Laurel was the most likely to kick someone’s ass. Legally and physically. “Nothing happened. Not really. I’m okay. Sure, at the time I was freaking out. I couldn’t call my mom… and Tommy. Tommy would have freaked out and would have murdered the guy, so I just couldn’t call him. So I called Oliver, completely forgetting it was prom night and he left prom to come pick me up, although I know he had pretty hot date, and probably could have gotten…”

 

McKenna snorted, “Well, that explains why he just took off and abandoned me.”

 

“That was you? I’m so sorry!” Felicity winched as McKenna just shrugged.

 

“I mean it was rude, but he did say it was an emergency. I may have got drunk and made out with Tommy so the night didn’t turn out too terribly.”

 

It took Felicity a minute to catch up, managing to choke on her champagne, while Laurel plastered the fakest smile Felicity had ever seen on her face.

 

“Nevermind that,” Thea said rolling her eyes, “What happened with Ollie? You called him….”

 

Laurel raised her eyebrows in Thea’s direction, and she shrugged too casually, “What? I’m interested in the story.”

 

The rest of the ladies in the room nodded, and all narrowed in on Felicity.

 

“I called him, he picked me up, and then took me to see some cheesy movie, bought me some ice cream before taking me home.” It wasn’t really the full story, but Felicity didn’t really feel like getting into it, “The point is, Oliver isn’t a terrible person. Like when we were in Miami…”

 

She bit down on her tongue, cursing herself for bringing that up, not wanting to get into that ever.

 

“Yeah, what did happen in Miami? Tommy freaked out you know?” Laurel asked not bothering to keep the slight judgment out of her tone. “He thinks you two…”

 

Felicity snorted, because that wasn’t happening… ever, “No. I was upset… about something… so he let me raid his mini bar, and we got drunk watching _Back to the Future_.”

 

“You got drunk and watched _Back to the Future_?” Thea snorted, “With Ollie. _Back to the Future_?”

 

Felicity shrugged, and took a slip of her champagne hoping to distract Thea and everyone else, “So aren’t there like games or something? I’m awesome at trivia.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver shut the penthouse door as silently as he could, before sinking slightly into the wall next to him, his father’s words…Felicity’s…crashing into him hard enough he felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second.

_“It’s like you all think Oliver’s this giant player. But I’ve never seen him that way.... he’s kind of my hero, you know?”_

He stumbled slightly out of the apartment building grateful for the cool air.

 

After driving around the city aimless he found himself at John’s, who took one look at him, and ushered him into his house.

 

“You going to talk about it?” John asked handing an Oliver a beer.

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“About whatever you clearly need to talk about,” John crossed his arms, leaning against the refrigerator, “It’s something or else you wouldn’t be here.”

 

He took a slip of the beer trying to appear causal, although it was the opposite of how he really felt, “Thea decided to throw Felicity a bridal shower. I can’t go home.”

 

“Uh huh. I’m sure you could have found something else to do. Are you going to tell me, or should I start guessing?”

 

Oliver sent John an unimpressed look, but sighed wistfully, “I talked to my dad tonight. That he was impressed with the club.”

 

“And you’re brooding over that? Isn’t that good news?”

 

He stared down the neck of his bottle, “I don’t know. I guess, and then there’s… Felicity.”

 

“And then there’s Felicity,” John snorted, causing Oliver to glance back up at him in confusion.

 

“You love her.”

 

Oliver raised his eyebrow’s at him, “John, I…”

 

“Listen, Oliver. You may not ready to admit it yourself,” John took a slip ignoring Oliver’s attempts to argue, “But you are. You want another beer?”

 

Oliver shook his head, frustrated, “Got anything stronger?”

 

Thankfully the penthouse was quiet when he got back, although broken balloons, champagne glasses, empty plates, and glitter still littered the place, as he made a silent note to make Thea pay for the cleaning bill.

 

“Felicity?”

 

When she didn’t answer he sunk into the couch, pushing off the trash. Part of him was relieved she wasn’t answering, because he wasn’t sure how to act around her anymore, but the other part of him was disappointed.

 

So he let the silence hang over him as he stared at the ceiling.

 

Then there was a crash, before Felicity emerged into the living room, muttering.

 

“Stupid effing strap! How is this even supposed to be sexy? Because it looks ridiculous… I feel ridiculous.”

 

He gulped, not that it did anything to calm down his heart rate.

 

She was wearing lingerie, a corset that was leaving little to the imagination, along with fishnet stocking.

 

“Oliver?” She started at him confused at behavior, before realizing what she was wearing, “Oh. I’m going to kill Thea. I don’t even know why I decided to put it on. I didn’t think you’d be home, and you are. Home.”

 

“I am,” He managed, his voice rough.

 

“Could you… um… unhook the strap in the back…” She paused for a second, before her eyes flew open wide, “Not because… I can’t reach it.”

 

He gently turned her around, carefully brushing her hair off her shoulder. While he didn’t mean to drag his thumb down to where the strap was, it didn’t stop him from lingering a little longer then he should have.

 

Felicity gasped.

 

She quickly turned around as they both stared at each other. Felicity winched, closing her eyes briefly, “Oliver, I…”

 

He didn’t give her a chance to question what happened before he closed the gap between them, just brushing his lips against hers, letting her decide if he should take it any it further.

 

She kissed him back, moving her hands to the back of his neck to pull him closer. He backed up, his lips still on hers, until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch, causing him topple over, and pulling her into his lap.

 

“Wait…stop.”

 

He paused, panic setting in, wondering if he had made a huge mistake, before she clarified herself.

 

“Not here. Glitter,” She muttered breathless, “Stupid glitter everywhere….gets… everywhere.”

 

He didn’t response, although he couldn’t help laughing into her neck, merely lifting her up as he walked backwards down the hallway towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: There is beard burn, brunch, and Felicity is freaking out. 
> 
> “Omg. Omg. Omg. Ewwwww, but Omg!”


End file.
